Reunion Part One: Living A New Life
by twilight knight
Summary: *COMPLETED* What will the outcome be when one girl enters the Digital World and the Digidestines' world with a mission to complete before she can return home? (1st and 2nd season plus Willis)
1. And so it begins again

Reunion Part One: Living a New Life 

**By: Ishami Varimakato Hope**__

_CHAPTER 1                            ****__"And so it begins...(again)..."_

            It was an ordinary Saturday in summer with the same boring schedule that I follow.  I don't usually follow it especially when I always keep in mind that something, bad or good, usually happens whenever you try to avoid it.

            It is now exactly 9:00am in the morning and I'm watching the second season of Digimon.  It was the episode when Ken was in his room trying to remember the good old times and trying to find his heart back from wherever he had lost it.

            Then, something strange happened when I tried to tune to another channel that isn't showing Digimon.  The channels were showing Digimon, not only that, they were all showing the same Digimon episode.

            "This is pretty freaky, but it's still boring," I said and frowned.  I finally convinced myself that it was just a stupid prank that all the television stations are pulling.  I called my friend Francine.  She said that only one channel was showing Digimon.  "The prank may be stupid, but it's pretty good," I said to myself, "I wonder how they did it?"

            I turned off the television since there wasn't anything that was of my interest.  Then, I went into my sister's room to use her computer to log on the internet.  I checked if there was any e-mail for me, and guess what?  There was a message addressed to me, but the peculiar thing is that I haven't given that e-mail address to anyone yet.  Even my best friends don't know about it!

            Quickly I opened the message that was titled "URGENT!"  It was from an anonymous sender whose name was encrypted.  I wasn't familiar with that type of encryption.  Actually, I wasn't familiar with any encryption at all.  

            The message was like this:

_            Turn your tv back on and touch the tv screen and soon you shall reach a world that you will help safe.  Come quickly and save our worlds, both the Digital World and the Digidestined kids' Real World.  You are the key to both of our worlds' survival.  Please come!  But, please come equipped and prepared.  Come quickly, the survivals of both worlds are in your making.  Don't bother to e-mail me back.  My e-mail address isn't stated.  Oh yeah, for me to be sure that you are the chosen one, you must say your name as you are touching the tv screen to open the portal to the Digidestines' Real World.  From there you can just get to the Digital World just by saying or whispering: Digital World, here I come.  You don't need to have a computer.  Oh yeah, I forget to mention that you have special magical powers.  To be on the safe side, you can only tell one Digidestine and his or her Digimon that you have special powers and that you're from a different world.  If you're going to use your magic, first you must disguise yourself.  To disguise yourself, you must use the pen that you have brought from your world and say Disguise... (and so on). while you are holding it and only then it will work; besides that, it would just be a normal pen.  REMEMBER THAT THE DIGIDESTINE AND HIS OR HER DIGIMON WHOM YOU WILL TELL YOUR SECRET MUST FIRST PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE ELSE, AND YOU MUST KEEP IT A SECRET UNTIL THERE'S AN ECLIPSE IN THE REAL WORLD WHEN BOTH WORLDS ARE SAFE AGAIN FROM EVIL AND DANGER.  THE ECLIPSE WOULD ONLY LAST FOR FOUR HOURS, AND WITHIN THAT TIME, YOU MUST RETURN TO YOUR WORLD OR ELSE YOU WOULD BE TRAPPED THERE FOREVER!  WHEN YOU RETURN TO YOUR REAL WORLD, IT WOULD BE THE SAME SATURDAY BUT ONLY NORMAL.  TIME WON'T PASS SINCE YOUR DEPARTURE SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT.  HOWEVER, AFTER THE ECLIPSE, THE TIME FOR YOUR WORLD AS WELL AS THE OTHERS WILL BE THE SAME AGAIN.  The day that you will arrive to help our worlds will also be on a Saturday.  You must seek a Digidestined friend.  YOU WILL ENCOUNTER MANY DANGERS WITH MANY DIFFERENT EVIL RIVALS.  THEY WERE ALSO TOLD OF YOU HAVING SPECIAL POWERS SO THEY WILL TRY TO LURE YOU INTO JOINING THEM TO CONQUER BOTH OUR WORLDS.  YOU MUST RESIST THEM BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, BOTH WORLDS WILL BE LOST.  YOUR WORLD, HOWEVER, WILL NOT BE AFFECTED BY ANYTHING BECAUSE TIME WOULD BE FROZEN IN YOUR WORLD UNTIL YOUR RETURN.  IF EVERYTHING GOES RIGHT, YOU WILL BE TRANSFORMED BACK TO YOUR NORMAL REAL SELF.  You'll be given a Digivice, and a D-terminal, just like the other kids', to help keep you in contact with the others.  Your code name is Annye Chang.  You'll be greeted and accompanied by your own Digimon.  PRINT THESE PAGES AND CARRY THEM WITH YOU WHEREVER YOU GO.  THE REST IS UP TO YOU._

_GOOD LUCK._

_DON'T CONTACT ME, I'LL CONTACT YOU.  YOU CAN CALL ME: DESTINY104._

                                                            *          *          *

_            "Who's Destiny104?  It must be someone who loves to play Destiny or Willis.  I think I should go, after all, I'll have magical powers and besides no harm will come of it, but then again, who knows?" I asked myself.  "No, I must go, it's not like there's anything to lose.  There'll be things to gain like meeting the others, and getting my very own Digimon, plus I'll be having more fun there than I'm having here, if lying on the sofa and doing nothing is what I call fun.  And besides, I'll get back before my parents are back from work, and I'll even be earlier than my older sister and brother who both went to their friend's birthday party.  At least, I'll be having fun, even if it might not be as fun as the party!  Oh how I hate being left out!" I asked myself out loud in an angry tone._

            After I printed the pages, I quickly logged off of the internet and hurried downstairs to where the tv is.  It was 9:45am already.  I turned the tv back on as soon as I packed the things I had needed.  I grabbed my grey leather jacket that I love so much, and I placed my belongings in a grey backpack and a grey handbag.  My backpack was wrapped around my shoulders while my handbag was lying on my right shoulder and wrapping across my chest and my back.  I was able to carry them both when I placed my handbag first and then my backpack.  I was finally ready to go.  I touched the tv screen and said my first name.

                                                            *          *          *

            In a matter of seconds, I arrived in the Digidestines' Real World.  "Where am I?"  There I was standing in the middle of some place that I had never been before.  Or have I?!

            I began wishing that I was in front of where Ken lives, and then, all I need to do is to find out which room and where I'm going to stay until I return.  Suddenly, I was transported into what seems to be an apartment building.  I was in front of a room.  Then, I quickly disguised myself since I was alone there.  I was transformed into a thirteen-year-old girl with long hair with a deep and dark green colour.  There was little waviness at the tips.  I was dressed in comfortable creamish-white pants along with a red turtle-neck shirt with long sleeves and a pink vest over top.

            A weird, uneasy feeling came over me and I was too afraid to ring the bell and ask to speak with Ken.  When I finally rang the bell, the door calmly opened to reveal a young and handsome boy.  It was Ken.

            "Hi.  You're Ken, right?"

            "Yes, can I help you?  Ah?"

            "Hi, my name is....  Ah....  Just call me Annye.  I know that you don't know me except for my name, but I'm here to help.  Can I come in?"

            "Oh yes, please.  My parents aren't home yet, but you can wait for them inside.  They'll be back at 6:00pm from work."

            "What time is it?"

            "Didn't I see you with a watch?"

            "Yes, you did, but the time it is telling is not correct.  You see, I'm from Canada and I think that time here must be very different.  Isn't it?"

            "It's about 1:57pm."

            "And what date is it today?"

            "It's Saturday 12th August.  And may I ask what help are you here for?"

            "I'm here to help with the Digital World."

            "Huh?  How do you know that?  This way, please, to my room."

            "Oh, thanks."

            Then I sat on the bed with Ken facing towards me with a curious and anxious look, waiting for me to explain everything.  It wasn't Ken's bed though because I had remember that his bed was higher, it was the top one.

            "Hey, Ken, where's your cute little Digimon?"

            "First tell me exactly who you are and why you're really here."

            "I can't.  At least, not until your Wormmon is here with you and you both promise not to tell anyone including your parents and the other kids about it or else something horrible is going to happen."

            "Wormmon?  Wormmon, you don't have to hide anymore, she already knows about you."

            "Okay, Ken."

            I quickly closed the door, and sat back down again on the bed.

            "My real name isn't Annye, but you can call me Annye.  A-n- n-y-e.  There's no 'i'.  I'll explain some things if both you, Wormmon and Ken, promise not to tell.  You see, I can only choose to tell one Digidestine and his or her Digimon, and I choose to tell you, Ken, if you agree that is."

            "Why me?"

            "Yes, why Ken?"

            "I'll tell you, but here is a strange message that I got.  This will explain.  But, before I hand it to you, Ken, Wormmon, do you both promise to keep my secret a secret and not tell?"

            Ken and Wormmon both answered together, "Yes, we promise."

            I handed Ken the pages that I printed on the strange message that I received.

            Wormmon moved toward Ken and they both read it to themselves very quietly.  After Ken and Wormmon read the pages, Ken handed them back to me and asked again, "Why me?"

            "I knew that you were once the Digimon Emperor and what had caused you to become the Emperor and why you did.  You see, you're not the one that can often feel lonely.  Everyone does at one time in their lives.  Then again, I could be wrong.  Until now, I don't know when's your birthday and how old you are.  Are you twelve or thirteen?"

            "Nice way of changing the subject."

            "Actually, he's going to be twelve this year on 11th November."

            "Interesting.  My birthday's also in November.  I'm going to be fourteen on the 12th."

            "Well, you do look older," Ken stated.

            "Oh, I see now, you're saying that I'm old, now aren't you?"

            "Oh no, not that, it just that you look older than I."

                                                            *          *          *

            "Oh yeah, I need a place to stay and I might even need to go to school.  Do you know what's the name of the school that T.K., Davis, Cody, Yolei and Kari are attending?  And where it is?  Actually, can you take me there, just in case I get lost?"

            "Sure.  You can stay here if you want to but you'll have to ask my parents first.  I forgot the name of the school the others are attending but I know where it is, I can take you there if you want to.  I think that they attend Odaiba Elementary; I'm not sure though.  My memory is still so blurred.  I could always e-mail them to meet some place and introduce you, Annye."

            "Thanks, and keep my name Annyein use, okay, Ken?"

            "Sure, it's not as if I know another name to call you."

            "And what about your Digimon, Annye?"

            "Don't worry, Wormmon.  What time is it, Ken?"

            "It's about 2:50pm."

            "Great!  As soon as I eat a small snack, I'll go tour the Digital World.  But before that, I must figure out where I'm going to stay.  Because if I'm going to stay with you, I would have to convince your parents to let me stay.  But for what reason would your parents let me stay?  Any ideas, Ken?  Oh, I got it.  But I'll need help from you, Ken.  Will you help me?"

            "Sure!  But what is it?"

            "I won't take your answer yet, because you might not want to after you hear how I want you to help."

            "Huh?" Ken asked confused.

            "For me to stay with you, first, I must be considered as your girlfriend because that is the only relation to you that your parents won't suspect, won't they?  Then, I'll tell them that I'm from Canada and have come to Japan to stay for some time and that I don't have a place to stay and that the rest is too personal to say.  And here's your part, Ken, you must ask your parents if I could stay here with you.  Oh yeah, you must tell them that we have met today if they ask you.  So will you help me?"

            "Annye, here's some food for you."

            "Ken, thanks!  But were you even listening?"

            "Yes, I was listening."

            "Okay, so what's your answer?"

            "I have told you before.  I will help."

            "Thanks."

            "Okay then, Annye, come and sit at the dinner table and have something to eat."

            "Ken, can I have something to eat too?"

            "Don't worry, Wormmon, you can have some of mine."

            Quickly, Wormmon and I went to the dinner table to eat something before I go to the Digital World.  After we ate with haste, I grabbed onto my belongings and was ready to leave.

                                                            *          *          *

            As I was going to say Digital World, here I come, Ken stopped me and said that he'll come with me to the Digital World in case I needed help.

            "If Ken's going, I'm going too."

            Ken quickly carried the dishes near the sink in the kitchen and I said, "Do you want me to help since I asked you for help?"

            "No, it's okay."

            "Of course not.  Ken, show me where the things are and I'll do the dishes while you have a seat in the living room."

            "That's okay, we have a dishwasher so you don't have to wash them.  But thanks anyway."

            "Oh great, now, I have to repay my debt to you some way else," I whispered quietly.

            Ken came out to living room where Wormmon and I were.  And all of us went into Ken's room once more.

            "Digi-port open!" Ken yelled as he held his digivice facing the screen.

            It opened.  Ken and I placed our digivices near the screen as we were all transported there.

            We arrived.  Over to my left were Ken and Wormmon, and over to my right was a Digimon, maybe my Digimon.

            The strange Digimon said nicely, "Hello, I'm Wishmon; I'm your Digimon, Annye."

                                                            *          *          *

Author's notes: Guess what happens next….To be continued!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but a girl can still dream.


	2. Ken, no more than a friend?

Reunion Part One: Living a New Life 

**By: Ishami Varimakato Hope**__

_CHAPTER 2                            ****__"Ken, no more than a friend?"_

            She looked so much like a Gatomon except that she was much smaller and was covered in grey fur.  She had a symbol on her left cheek.  And beside her was a digi-egg.  Ken and Wormmon both saw it too.

            "It's the Digi-egg of Forgiveness," Wishmon informed.

            "So, where's the crest?  I mean, don't Digidestines get their crests before they get the digi-eggs?"

            "I don't know about that, but I'm sure that this must be your digi-egg, Annye.  Try to pick it up," Ken stated.

            "Here goes."  I picked it up so easily, as if it would have come towards me and didn't need me to pick it up.  "Can you Armor-Digivolve so I can see what Digimon you'll become?"

            "Sure!  Anything you say.  But you have to say Digi-Armor Energize."

            "Okay, here goes.  Digi-Armor Energize!"  Then suddenly, Wishmon armor-digivolved into Anamon, a strange human girl-looking Digimon.  She was almost like Angewomon, except for some differences such as the hair, the wings, the mask and the clothes.  Anamon was flying with grey-coloured wings.  She has short deep and greyish hair to her shoulders and very sharp-looking eyes.  She was dressed very strangely and on her grey metallic mask was the sign of Forgiveness.

            "Annye, can I now go back to being in my champion form?"

            "Sure!  Whatever you say!"

            Then Anamon returned to being Wishmon and the digi-egg went into my D-terminal that I was given.  I asked what time it was, and Ken said that it was 4:30pm already.

            I yelled, "Over there, Ken!"

            "Wormmon, digivolve!" Ken shouted and Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon.

            "Digi-Armor Energize!" I yelled and Wishmon became Anamon again.

            We ran there, and they quickly destroyed the two control spires that were there.  Anamon returned to being Wishmon and Stingmon returned to being Wormmon.

            Suddenly, we saw the other kids.  "Don't forget, Ken, I'm your girlfriend if they ask."

            The other kids as well as their Digimon rushed towards us.  There were Davis, Yolei, Kari, T.K., Cody, and their Digimon.

            "Hi, Ken!  Who's her with the strange Digimon?" Davis questioned with curiosity as he looked towards me and Wishmon, and then back towards Ken.  They others only asked.

            "Her name is Annye.  She's...uh...my girlfriend and she's also a Digidestine like all of us.  Her Digimon is Wishmon."

            "Annye?  Where have I heard that name before?" T.K. wondered.

            Yolei said in shock, "Your girlfriend?  Another Digidestine?  I thought you were single."

            Ken replied, "Not anymore."

            "When did she arrive?  And how come we never saw here before today in the Digital World?" T.K. asked with great interest in me.

            "Ah...," Ken hesitated when he didn't know what to say.

            "I'll answer that T.K."

            "You know my name?  How?"

            "I'll explain soon enough.  Gather around," I requested.  They gathered themselves and then I explained, "Hi, you can all call me Annye, this is my Wishmon.  I'm from Canada.  I arrived in Japan just today.  There's no need to introduce yourself.  Ken had already told me of all of your names.  Right, Ken?"

            "Huh?...Right!"

            "You see, this is my first time to the Digital World.  Ken, what's the time?"

            "Huh?"

            "Oh no!  It's 5:58pm already!  We have to leave now!"

            "Right!  Bye for now, e-mail Ken if you need me, he'll contact me.  Bye."

            "How come you and Ken are in such a hurry?" Kari asked me.

            "So, Annye, are you going to stay in Japan?" T.K. asked, "And for how long are you going to stay?"

            "What?" I asked T.K. with confusion as I tried to ask myself why he had asked that.

            "Because my parents will be back home at 6:00pm.  Bye," Ken answered.

            "I'll tell you later, T.K.  Bye."

            They answered back, "Bye."  Then we left.

                                                            *            *            *

            We arrived back just in time.  Ken's parents had just arrived and opened the front door.  Ken and I raced to where his parents were.

            Ken introduced me to his parents and said that I was from Canada, and asked if I can stay with him.  They answered okay, but asked why.  "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that.  Please let me stay, I promise to do some work around the house for you."  His parents agreed that I could stay but wondered where I'm going to sleep.

            "She can sleep in the extra empty bed below mine," Ken suggested.

            Ms. Ichijouji replied, "Okay then, only if she wants that."

            "Are you sure about that, Honey?" Mr. Ichijouji quietly questioned his wife who was just standing right beside him on his left.

            "Of course we are."

            "Why?"

            "I'll explain later, Dear.  But trust me, it's for very good reasons," Ms. Ichijouji answered her husband softly.

            "Thanks.  Thank you so much!  Oh yeah, ah, I'll do my own laundry if that's what you were going to ask."

            "Sure!  Ken, did you already take a shower?  And what about your girlfriend?" his dad asked.

            "Call her Annye.  She had already showered before I did.  So, we both had a bath already.  We had already taken care of the laundry."

            "Good.  Ken, Dear, call Annye and tell her that dinner's ready," Ms. Ichijouji.

            "Okay, Mom.  But we were wondering if we can eat dinner in our room."

            "That's alright, Ken," his mom said without opposition.

            As we nodded, we said, "Thanks!".  So we carried our dinner to our room and we gave our Digimon some of our dinner.  I sat on the given bed while Ken sat at his desk.  While at the dining table, Ms. Ichijouji explained carefully in details about her reasons for letting me stay.  After we finished our dinner, Ken got a message on his D-terminal.  A second later, I did too.  Ken opened his message from Davis.

            It stated: _Hey, Ken, it's Davis.  Hurry to the Digital World, we need help!_

            I tried to figured out which buttons on my D-terminal I was supposed to press to open the message.  Ken walked towards me and quickly opened it when he saw that I was unable to.  It was the same message, except that it was from T.K. and he asked me for assistance.  "Just great!  How could T.K. trust me and not Ken when he met Ken before he met me?" I asked myself in deep thought.

            "Wait here, I'll be back," Ken said.  He unlocked the door and headed into the living room where his parents were.  He asked them not to interrupt him, saying that I was sleeping and that he will too.  Ken hurried back and locked the door.

            "Let's go, Annye, Wormmon, Wishmon!  Digi-port open!"

            "Okay!" we answered him and nodded.

            Instantly, we were transported back to the Digital World.  There we saw the other kids trapped and their Digimon trying to defeat a evil Digimon that was really a control spire under a spell, but they didn't know that yet.  They were losing.

            I shouted, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  And Wishmon armor-digivolved.

            "Wormmon, digivolve!"  Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon.

            "Hey, guys!  Annye's here!  With Ken?" T.K. stated to the others that were with him.

            "T.K.?" I asked myself softly so Ken won't hear.

            While they were fighting, Ken quickly tried to untie the ropes around the other kids as I rushed to try to uncover what the dark shadow was.  "Hey, Annye, where are you going?  We're over here!" T.K. yelled when I ran as fast as I could to cure my curiosity.  I heard his yelling for me, but I didn't stop for I knew that I couldn't because of the feeling that I have that with my discovery of the dark shadow, I would greatly do good and finish my mission so I can return to my home.  It was a shame that I had lost the shadow in the end.

            "Ahhhh!"  I was attacked but I didn't know what or who it was.

            "Annye!" Ken and T.K. cried out at the same time.  Suddenly, I was tied around a tree and was unable to move, so I tried to scream again.

            "Ken!  Anamon!  Help!  Over here!"

            They all ran to aid me as soon as they were able to, but they didn't make it in time.  I had already wished to be untied and it did.  They were all shocked, even Ken!  They all asked how it happened.

            "Huh?  I don't know, maybe a Digimon untied me before all of you got here."

            "Where's the Digimon?" Davis asked in doubt.

            "Maybe you guys scared the Digimon away, and the Digimon ran away before I even get to say thanks.  Let's go back and check on Anamon and our Digimon," I suggested to change the subject.  We ran.  There we saw Anamon and Stingmon destroying the control-spire Digimon when the other Digimon were low on energy and returned to their usual forms.

            "Are you okay, Annye?" Anamon asked.

            "Oh, I'm fine.  Thanks for asking, Anamon," I answered back and Anamon returned to Wishmon while Stingmon returned to Wormmon.

            "Thanks for coming to help us," T.K. said with appreciation as he brought his right hand out to shake with.  Ken shook his hand with T.K. and they all shook hands with me and Ken except for Cody.  He didn't shake hands with Cody.  Cody didn't take his hand out.

            "Ken, it's okay, let's go now."

            "Okay, Annye."

            "Goodbye.  Oh yeah, Cody, some day you'll understand," I said.  "And until then, please don't be too hard on Ken; Cody, you have already hurt his feelings even if you don't know it yet," I whispered into Cody's ear.

            Ken and I left and returned into our room with our Digimon.  When we arrived, Ken unlocked his door and said, "It's already 8:00pm, it's time for bed.  Go to bed, Wormmon, and I suggest you too, Annye, Wishmon."

            "Okay, goodnight, Ken, Wormmon," we whispered.

            "Goodnight," they whispered back.  And we all went to bed and fell asleep very quickly.

            Ken's parents went to check on us in our room and found us fast asleep and left to sleep in their room.  I was dreaming about home and screamed.  It had awoken only Ken, luckily, his parents were disturbed.

                                                            *            *            *

            "It's alright, Annye.  Don't worry, you'll return home very soon."

            "Thanks, Ken.  I miss my family and my friends but especially this one guy that I like a lot.  Oh, I miss him so much."

            "Don't worry.  Did I ever tell you that you really slept peacefully until you screamed?"

            "Actually, not until now.  I'm so lonely even though I'm around people, even my friends.  I often feel so lonely and that's why I chose you, Ken.  You are almost like me, feeling lonely.  Did I tell you that I really like you and that I know that you're a very good and loyal friend, Ken?"

            "No, not until now, Annye.  If you want, I would gladly pretend to be the guy who you like a lot if that's going to make you a little happier.  What's his name?"

            "No, there's no need.  You see, Ken, I like him a lot but he doesn't know that and I don't even know if he likes me as much as I like him or more.  You will give me the opportunity for me to forget him.  Promise me, not to tell anyone this?  And you don't have to pretend because I like you a lot since I first saw you," I said and blushed but Ken didn't see since he was still above me in his bed.

            "Okay, I promise.  But, do you actually like me?"

            "What do you think?  Why would anyone not like you?  You're one of the nicest persons I ever had met.  I'm just glad I that fortunate.  I just hope that the others don't find out exactly who I am before the right time reveals itself?"

            "Don't worry, we'll keep up appearances.  I'll try my very best to be a boyfriend."

            "Okay, Ken.  But make sure it's not that convincing.  I might really come to like you more than a friend."

            I couldn't believe what I was saying.  I had just told Ken that I might come to be interested in him.  I had to think of something to say.  But I couldn't resist to see his reaction.  His face was filled with redness.

            "Ah....  Let's sleep now.  Goodnight," I suggested.

            "Right!  Goodnight."

            I couldn't fall asleep.  I was still worrying, but not sure of what I was wondering about.  All I know was that I truly missed my home and my old carefree life that I had before I had even come to this troublesome world.  I wondered if I'll even get my mission completed so I can return home, the place I love so much, the place that I'll always love.  There's just too much conflicts in the Digital World.  It's a never-ending battle between goodness and darkness.  Hopefully, I won't really need to defeat all evil that's causing trouble, for if I am to, I will forever enslaved myself to an endless mission due to a foolish and not entirely thought out decision.  I should have never decide to come.  Isn't it true that home is where the heart is, then why am I here when my heart isn't here to accompany me?  There's just too many things to think about.

            I mindlessly stared at the walls that surrounded me, like a prison, almost angry to be here, although, I am grateful to have the honour of being here, in an alien world.  My plan was to stare mindlessly at the walls until I grow weary of doing so, and close my eyes to get some necessary rest.  But even though as I stared and almost successfully closed my eyes, I got the uneasy feeling of an occurrence yet to come.  I carefully moved sideways as a result of somewhat not wanting to sleep, but to run home.

            When I finally found the suitable side to face, I almost closed my eyes until something caught my attention.  Due to a high dose of curiosity that I had gotten from my father's side, I was determined to investigate on this matter of what they were and their origin.  I glanced at the sparkles.

            They were actually sparkles of the indication of water or a water-related substance.  They came slightly from up above my temporary bed since it can be movable and attachable.  "I must really be seeing things," I informed myself quietly.

            They continued.  The sparkles, they vanished and reappeared again.  "Those are not exactly sparkles; they're tears?  But I'm not crying.  Why should I cry?  I admit, I do want to cry, but how will that help me with my troubles?  Sure, it can bring me sympathy, and comfort or at least something to pass time.  But won't that be a waste of time, then?  So, if I'm not crying, and I'm sure that I'm not, then who is?" I thought as I tried to figure out the facts.

                                                            *            *            *

            "Ken?  Ken?  Are you awake?" I asked softly, trying not to gain or wake up any unnecessary attention.

            "Annye?"

            "Great!  You're awake, Ken, but weren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

            "And weren't you?"

            "I couldn't."

            "Me neither."

            "What have you been doing all this time, then?"

            "Nothing much.  What about you?"

            "Just wondering and worrying."

            "Worrying?  About what?"

            "Worrying about stuff."

            "And wondering?"

            "Just wondering if you were crying."

            "What?"

            "Were you not crying?"

            "Well, I did until you asked me if I was awake.  But how did you know?"

            "Didn't I tell you?"

            "Tell me what?"

            "I can tell if someone is crying."

            "Huh?"

            "Whenever someone that's close to me cries, I see sparkles appearing, and disappearing when they stop crying.  Neat, don't you think?"

            "Oh, is that all?"

            "Actually, no, you see, I can't get some rest when I'm tired until the person, who's crying, stops."

            "Oh."

            "Goodnight."

                                                            *            *            *

To be continued!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but a girl can still dream.


	3. Forgiveness

Reunion Part One: Living a New Life 

**By: Ishami Varimakato Hope**

_CHAPTER 3                            ****__"Forgiveness."_

            "Oh, aren't you going to ask me why I was crying?"

            "You mean, you were crying for a reason?'

            "What do you mean?  Doesn't everyone cry for a reason?"

            "I'm not sure about everyone.  But for me, sometimes when I cry, I just cry and I usually don't know why."

            "Why is that?"

            "I'm not sure.  I tried to figure out that, but I always get more and more confused when I do, so I stopped questioning myself for the reasons.  My closest guess is that a part of me is keeping many secrets from me.  Yet, until now, I haven't figured out the exact reasons why.  And besides, I promised myself that I won't cry, at least not in public."

            "Why not?"

            "My father.  I don't want my father to worry, especially my father."

            "So, you're not crying in public because of your father?"

            "Yes, that's right.  Is there a problem?"

            "No."

            "So, what's your reason?"

            "Reason for what?  Oh, you mean crying?"

            "Of course I mean crying.  You're the one who wanted me to ask."

            "Well, yeah."

            "Then, spill!  I mean the reason."

            "Oh."

            "Never mind the reason.  I'm going to sleep.  I'm too tired.  Goodnight, Ken."

            "Wait!  Don't you want to know my reason?"

            "Not anymore.  Goodnight, Ken."

            "But...but...Annye?"

            "If you keep disturbing me from my sleep, I'll, I'll have some reasons to make you leave."

            "But, this is my house."

            "Well, if the reasons are good enough, I can, somehow."

            "How?"

            "If you continue like this, you'll find out.  Come on, Ken.  Let's get some rest.  Tomorrow, don't forget to e-mail the others to meet us at the park for a discussion.  Okay?"

            "Okay."

            "Goodnight, Ken."

            "Goodnight."

            "Just two more questions, Ken.  Ken?  Ken?"  Ken began to fall asleep.  "Ken?  Forget it!"

            "Forget what?  What?  Forget what?" Ken asked as he became jumpy and awake.

            "Oh, you're awake.  So, how did you know about my arrival?"

            "Your what?  Your arrival?  I didn't know."

            "So, what's with the extra bed, I mean, if you didn't know of my arrival, then, why's there an extra bed underneath yours?"

            "Oh, that.  I just wanted to see what it's like to sleep low, and not high, so I decided to set it up.  And I did set it up today after my parents left for work, and just a few hours before you arrived."

            "Oh."

            "Okay.  Goodnight, Annye."

            "Yeah, goodnight."

                                                            *          *          *

            The next morning, I awoke to see Ken up earlier than I.

            "Morning, Ken."

            "Morning, Annye.  Breakfast is ready.  My parents had already left for work but I have already told them that we are going to the park and other places to show you around and to meet the others at 11:00am, and it's now 10:00am.  Let's have some breakfast and get going.  I'll go with you and show you the way to the park and other places."

            "Okay, Ken.  Should we pack some food for lunch?"

            "Sure, after breakfast."

            "Of course."

            So we quickly ate our breakfast and it was 10:30am already so we quickly packed our lunch in a bag and I asked if I could hold it instead of Ken.

            "Okay.  Let's go now.  You have everything, right?"

            "I have got everything ready except for our Digimon, Ken."

            "Oh yeah, right!"

            I put the bag down gently and went into Ken's room and called out for our Digimon.  We quickly gave our Digimon some breakfast and they ate even faster.  And now it was 10:45am.  "Annye, Wormmon, Wishmon, we're gonna be late.  Let's go!"

.           "Okay.  Wishmon, I'll hold you if you want me to," I offered.

            "No, it's okay, you already have something to hold.  But could I go into your bag?"

            "Sure, Wishmon, I'll even leave it open as we go."  Ken was just holding Wormmon and we left.

                                                            *          *          *

            When we arrived, it was exactly 11:00am.  I took Wishmon out of my handbag.  We saw the others already there, waiting for us.  Except now, there were also some of the old Digidestines.  Tai, Izzy, Matt and even Mimi, who's visiting Japan, were there.  I looked at Ken and he didn't even look nervous at all.

            "So, what is it, Ken?  What's wrong?" Yolei questioned with concern as she lowered her voice.

            "Yes, why have you asked us to come?" Kari asked.

            "Is there something that we're supposed to know about?" Cody demanded to know.

            "It's good to see both of you again, Ken, Annye," Davis complimented.

            "Annye?" Tai asked when he seemed as if something struck him when he heard my name, just like when T.K. heard my name when he first met me.

            What is going on around here?  Tai and T.K. seemed to know something that I don't, what is it?

            "Annye?  Is that really you?" Matt asked himself doubtfully but hope that he's right.  He stared at me strangely as if he was waiting for me to admit to some crime.  It was like he knew something that I didn't.

            "Hello, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy.  Call me Annye; Annye Chang."

            "Have we met before?" Mimi asked.

            "I don't think so," I answered

            "So, how do you know our names?" Tai asked

            "You guys must be more famous than we are, newer Digidestines, if she knows all of you already," Davis said gloomily, "I wish I'm that famous."

            "Davis!"

            "Ah.  Just joking.  Sorry, Tai," Davis said with expressions of deep regrets.

            "Annye Chang?" Matt asked out loud.

            "Yes, that's right.  You know her, Matt?" Yolei asked.

            "I don't think so.  Sorry, Annye, it must have been someone else," Matt apologized sadly with tremendous disappointment after he made a moment of silence.

            "Is it about the Digital World?" T.K. asked.

            "Is there something the new Digidestines are supposed to know about?" Izzy asked with the greatest curiosity.

            "Are you single, Annye?" Tai asked.

            "Huh?  Tai!" his younger sister said in a louder tone.

            "Actually, Tai, she's already someone's girlfriend.  Sorry, Tai."

            "You mean she's yours, T.K.?" Tai asked.

            "Actually, she's my girlfriend," Ken finally said.  I nodded in agreement.

                                                            *          *          *

            "Tell me.  Why do you give Ken the cold shoulders?"  I asked Cody while the others including Wishmon was standing aside although I would allowed her to stay but it didn't seem to me that she didn't know already.

            "Ah?"

            "You haven't forgiven him?"

            "Ah, actually...  You're right."

            "But why can't you?"

            "Because of what he did.  I don't think I can trust him."

            "But the other kids had forgiven him, haven't they?  Come with me."

            I told Ken to step aside first so I could talk to them.

            "Sure, Annye," Ken replied sadly, feeling left out.

            "Tell me, guys.  Have you forgiven Ken?"

            "I did already," Davis said boldly.  "And what about you, Wishmon?"

            "Me?"

            "Yes you.  Well?"

            "Of course, Davis!  It's my duty to.  I've got nothing against him."

            "Oh, I almost forgot that you and Annye had gotten the Digi-egg of Forgiveness, but where's the crest?"

            "Exactly.  So Izzy, do you know why I didn't get the crest yet?"

            "Annye!  Stay on track."

            "What?  Wishmon!  What are you talking about?  I don't see any tracks."

            "Davis!"  Wishmon replied.

            "Oh.  Right!  And what about you, Yolei?"

            "I did too," Yolei answered.

            "What about you, Kari, T.K.?"

            "Well, yes.  He wasn't himself.  Sure!" Kari and T.K. replied.

            "And what about you, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi?"  They all answered yes.  "And do all of you think about the others, if they had forgiven Ken?"

            "I'm sure that they did too, Annye," Tai stated with great confidence in his answer.

            "Okay, Ken, you can come now."  I whispered into Cody's ear, "You will have to forgive or forget.  Remember that.  I wish you the best."

            "As I said before, you will soon understand, someday, Cody.  There's something else I want to tell all of you about.  But I cannot tell you much."

            "Okay, go on," T.K. insisted.

            "I arrived here yesterday from Canada and met Ken.  Some of you have already know that I am one of the new Digidestines, but I am not the last.  I think that there's going to be another Digidestine.  But I cannot tell you his name, you soon find out.  I came to Japan to help the Real World and the Digital World but I don't actually know how I am supposed to help," I explained.

            Davis interrupted, "What did you mean by how?  We're here to fight and return the Digital World to normal."

            "You don't understand, Davis.  Let me continue."

            "Okay, go on," Davis said.

            "You see, I got a strange message telling me to save the Real World and the Digital World from someone known as Destiny104.  I don't have this person's e-mail address but I think that this person will contact me again.  You see, I don't know exactly what's going to happen.  I just know that I can only stay in Japan until the Digital World and the Real World are truly safe.  Until then, I cannot return to Canada where my home is.  So I will need some of your help on showing me directions to places in Japan so I can get use to it until I go back to my home.  And that's all."

            "She only met Ken yesterday and she's already his girlfriend?  Something's not right here.  I have to find out," T.K. wondered.

            "Maybe when she breaks up with Ken, I'll ask her out on a date," Tai plotted thoughtfully, "I hope it's going to be soon."

            "Maybe Annye might know about my old girlfriend.  I wonder if she's actually my old girlfriend but just doesn't remember.  She did say that she was from Canada.  And my old girlfriend is from Canada.  If she truly is my old girlfriend, why is she ignoring me purposely?  And if she isn't, what happened to cause her to forget?  But then again, she doesn't look like her.  I don't remember that she said she was a Digidestine," Matt pondered in his head, searching for the most logical explanations and answers to his worrisome questions.

            "Know what?  I think I'll tour around Japan for after lunch.  It's so different here.  How about you, Wishmon?"  We were still standing there with our discussion still at work; even Patamon was sort of standing, since he wasn't flying, the same was for Hawkmon.  Instead, the flying Digimon were being held by their own partners.

            "That's sounds great.  Thanks."

            "No problem, Wishmon."

            "I'll come along too.  Wormmon and I can show you the sites."

            At the same moment, Tai thought, "I'll give Ken a chance, then, too bad!"

            "Maybe I should tag along.  Maybe I'll get most of my questions answer today," Matt thought as he again looked at me in a peculiar way, and then glanced back in Ken's direction.  Ken, still on my left, was in silence again.

            "What's with Annye?  I have no idea why someone would like to have green hair, then again, I still have pink hair.  Maybe her favourite colour is green.  Maybe I should try that, nay, forget it!  I have to stay loyal to pink.  Besides, pink is my favourite colour, and I won't want Annye to get jealous if I dye my hair green," she thought.

            "I'm hungry!" Izzy yelled in his head as he was controlled by starvation.

            "It's already noon, lunch is officially here," Ken suggested.

            Wormmon answered, "Sure, Ken."

            "That's great, I'll eat too."

            "Oh yeah, I brought extras but tell me first what you want for lunch and I'll see what I can get.  Okay?"

            Tai answered, "Sure.  None of us brought lunch."

                                                            *          *          *

Notes: Don't worry if you don't understand it at first, even some of my friends were confused.  But stick around for part two, when most things will be untangled....  To be continued!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but a girl can still dream.


	4. Fearful

Reunion Part One: Living a New Life 

****

By: Ishami Varimakato Hope

  
  


CHAPTER 4_** "Fearful."**_

  
  


"Then, come on, there's free lunch here for all of you, including Digimon, don't just stand there," I offered.

"Alright! Free food!" Armadillomon cheerfully stated, and Cody nodded in total agreement.

"Great! Finally, a day when I don't have to bring lunch for everyone! Yay!" Yolei shouted happily.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon replied.

"Thanks!" the others offered in exchange of their gratitude.

I chanted a wish in my mind for the food that they wanted for lunch including the drinks. It worked, they all got what they wanted, including Ken, except for me. We were all sitting at different tables. Sitting around one of the tables were Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy. At another table were Davis, Veemon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon. At my table was also Matt, Ken, Wormmon, and Wishmon. Everyone was eating, everyone but me. I didn't know what I wanted to eat. The foods that they had all wanted were so strange to me.

Ken looked and me and saw that I wasn't eating anything and asked, "Annye, why aren't you eating?"

"I had never tried this kind of food before. Are they tasty? Do they taste good? And I don't know if I would like them. I don't even know what to eat for lunch. Any suggestions, Ken?"

"Of course they are! Wanna try some of what I'm having?" Matt offered before he took his first bite of whatever he was holding.

"Okay, Matt," I answered and was about to accept some of his until Ken interrupted.

"You don't have to try to eat any of what we're eating. Just eat the food that you want," Ken advised me and I refused Matt's offer. Matt was silent, once again, thinking, and wondering, wondering too much if you ask me; then again, I wonder more than him, or at least almost equal.

"I trust you, Ken. So what is it you're having? I'll try to have the same one like yours, Ken. Is there anymore? I'm sure that there is." I asked him.

Ken whispered to me, "Actually, there isn't anymore. Sorry, Annye."

"Don't worry about that, Ken. But, don't eat that out yet. Keep holding it but let me have a look at it."

"Huh?"

"Okay," Ken answered confused.

"I wish for another of what Ken had took a part of. Instead, it isn't what's left, but the identical one before Ken had taken a bite of. I wish that. Please grant this wish and place the food in my left hand and let it not fall to the ground," I whispered to myself. Then it appeared, in my left hand. Matt was shocked, luckily, he was still in silent mode. Even Ken was shocked! What is going on here? Ken isn't supposed to be shocked!

The first person I was to reassure was Matt and then Ken.

"Hey, Matt, don't worry. You see, I'm pretty good with this."

"I can see that already! What is this? Don't tell me, you can do magic tricks extremely well?"

"You can say something like that. Don't tell the others. I hate performing in front of a lot of people." Fortunately, the others didn't notice the situation nor witness the event. Wishmon as well as Wormmon kept quiet when they both witnessed the situation as well. But only Wishmon really knew, or at least that's what I thought.

"Okay, Annye. Did you know about this, Ken?"

"Ken? Ken? Don't worry. Didn't you and Wormmon know about this from the strange message that I handed to both of you?" Then I took a bite of it, and to my surprise, it tasted better than what I had expected, so I took another bite.

"Huh?" Matt was still freaked out, but he managed to continue eating his lunch.

"Actually, no. It didn't say anything about that. Are you certain that that was stated, Annye?"

"Yes, it was when I was reading it. I guess that's for the best. Can you tell me what you had read?"

"Yeah, just great! It's usually always for the best," Matt thought as he continued eating.

"Sure, after we finish our lunch and as I am taking you to some places, Annye."

"Okay, I'm finished, are you?"

"Actually, no."

I turned and looked at Ken, he was still a little surprised that he had not finished his lunch. But Matt was done. "Wormmon, Wishmon, are you both finished eating?" Wormmon and Wishmon both nodded. And when I looked back to Ken, he had finished his lunch. "That was fast."

"It's time to go."

"Okay, Ken," I answered and said goodbye to the others. Matt didn't tag along for some unknown reason, maybe, he was afraid to intrude. Whatever the reason may be, I'm not sure that he did the wrong thing, or did he? They seem to be discussing about something around one of the tables that a few of them were sitting at. We left.

  
  


* * * 

  
  


The first place that Ken took us was a subway station. I questioned, "Oh, Ken, why are we here? If you're thinking of us taking the subway, then you can just go ahead but I don't have any money to pay for mine."

"It's okay, we're not going on the train, we're just here to get you a road map of Japan," Ken clarified.

"Oh...okay, Ken," I said with disappointment.

Ken noticed my disappointment and promised me that we'll go on the train later but not today.

"Oh yeah, Ken, you said you were going to tell me what you read."

Ken said with sarcasm, "Okay, I read books and stuff like that."

"Forget it! I guess it doesn't really matters!" I said angrily.

"Don't be angry, I was just joking, I'm sorry."

I laughed and complimented, "I knew that already. But nice way of being sarcastic, Ken."

"All it stated was your name and that you're a Digidestine from Canada and that it was Destiny104 that had sent you it. Is there anything else that I should know about?"

"There were things that were also stated, but I'll tell you about them in time. But you already know now that I have special powers and you must keep that a secret, Ken."

"I thought you said that you can perform magic tricks very well?"

"Of course I can, but it requires me special powers."

"Oh. So, Annye, exactly how long are you staying in Japan?"

"I don't know. I was told that I must stay here until my mission is done, whatever that is. But when I finally complete my mission here there will be an eclipse to mark my success. The only problem is that I'm not yet certain whether it will be a solar eclipse or a lunar eclipse. Only time will tell, I just hope I'll make it through this and return soon."

"Oh."

"Look, Ken, they're asleep. Look how adorable they look when they're asleep," I commented when I opened my bag to check on them and I stared at Wormmon and Wishmon asleep inside my handbag that I can resize and change the weight using my powers. Inside the bag, there would be much room, even enough room for about two young teenagers, even though on the outside it would appear to be just another ordinary handbag. That is all because I used some of my energy to fix it. It didn't weigh a lot since I tampered that also. I changed it to weigh as light as if it only contained one novel of about one to two hundred pages regardless of what the bag actually contained.

"There, over there, there's a road map," I informed as I closed my handbag so I won't disturb them since nothing that the bag would contain could be disturbed or damaged as long as the bag isn't left opened.

"Right!"

I took his arm and said, "Let's go then."

  
  


* * * 

  
  


"Can we go back to the Digital World? There could trouble," I said.

Ken agreed as he grabbed a free road map of Japan, "have you noticed that Tai and Matt, and perhaps T.K. seemed to be interested in you."

"What?"

"Here's your road map."

"Oh, thanks," I said confused.

"Don't worry, Ken. I know my priorities. My mission comes first right after safety. There's no time for dating."

"Not even friendship?"

"Friendships are a part of my mission. But, let's not confuse work with personal life."

"Oh."

"Enough talking. I bet you want to see something really neat. Hold on and don't let go until we've arrived. Digital World, here we come!"

In an instance, we were transported to the Digital World. "You can let go now, Ken."

I tried to wake Wishmon. It didn't work so I went into my opened handbag and took out Wishmon. I sat down on the ground and held her in my arms and called her name until she awoke. When she was awake, Wormmon was too, and then he managed to get out of the bag and onto the ground without my help of getting him. How strange.

"I'm so glad that you're awake and I'm sorry that I disturbed you, but, we must stay alert."

Wishmon replied, "It's okay, remember, I'm here to help and be your friend, and besides, you have the Crest of Forgiveness, you can always forgive yourself. You have my permission for forgiving yourself if you're going to be asking me for forgiveness."

I agreed and nodded, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about forgiveness. Ken, look! Over there, a control spire and that strange lady again, isn't that the same lady that you saw? What is she doing in the Digital World?"

"Yes, and she's doing something. She's turning the control spire into a Digimon, and the Digimon is Devi...Devimon! It looks like the same Digimon I saw when I was still the Digimon Emperor." Ken was shocked with fear and was shaking. Luckily, Wormmon was already on the ground or else he would have fell. Then, Ken was on his knees, still shocked with fear, still trembling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes: To be continued!

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but a girl can still dream.


	5. Is she friend or foe?

CHAPTER 5"Is she friend or foe?"

  
  


I took both of his hands and looked at him and stated without his fear, "It's okay, Ken. Don't worry. Don't be afraid. You don't have to face this battle alone, you got us: Wormmon, Wishmon, and me. The others also. Besides, it's not even the same Devimon. We can face him together. And if we fail, we'll get help." As I tried to get him up back, I added, "Come on, it's time to face your fears. This is good because this will will give some practices before you face the real Devimon, Ken. Pretend that this Devimon is just like any other evil towers under a spell. We'll be here with you. All of us, including me and the Digimon. Come on, Ken, before he destroys everything!"

And suddenly, Ken stood up, back on his feet. "I won't let him destroy everything. Wormmon, digivolve!" And Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon and flew into the battle against the fake Devimon.

I yelled, "Okay, then, let's go, Wishmon. Digi-Armor Energize!" After Wishmon armor-digivolved, she quickly flew into battle as well with Devimon.

They were losing. Ken e-mailed the others to come. They arrived with their Digimon partners. When they saw what was happening, they were shocked. They were shocked to see Devimon, especially T.K. But it was time for T.K. to confront one of his worst enemy, or at least a replica of his enemy's image.

"Hey! You, guys! You came! Great! We need all the help we can get. T.K..? Are you okay, you're shaking, you're actually shaking, what's wrong? T.K.?" I yelled after they arrived running towards me and Ken to see our Digimon fighting what seems to be Devimon. T.K. was shaking, he was afraid, but what is he to be afraid of? He's supposed to understand that everything must and will turn out okay, so what is he so afraid of?

"Huh?" his group asked in curiosity with worries.

"T.K.? What's wrong?" his partner, Patamon, asked with his deepest concern for his eternal partner.

"Don't you see, Patamon? It's Devimon, he's back."

"So what, I don't see a problem," Patamon answered T.K.

"Well, I do! Hurry up and get your Digimon ready for battle!" I said impatiently.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" the kids shouted and their Digimon armor-digivolved. They, all well as their team of Digimon rushed to aid Stingmon and Anamon against the battle against this unreal Devimon, then again, isn't Devimon just a long forgotten nightmare that had now been dreamt up once more, or at least his image. The others, they, didn't know, I can't tell them, it's not time for that; but when it is, they'll find out on their own, I hope.

"Ken, come on! Let's go! Our Digimon will need us!" I informed Ken loudly and ran to the battle field.

"Right!" Ken answered and ran.

When we arrived to see Devimon winning, I knew what I must do to help. "Hey, guys, I'll be back. Wait for me, Ken. I promise I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going!?" Cody asked.

"Don't worry, guys. I've got a plan to destroy this Devimon," I answered them as I started to run into a forest.

"What?" the newer kids to the group of Kari and T.K.'s team asked. They were confused. They never thought that they would have to destroy Devimon. They didn't know either, of what Kari and T.K. are keeping from them. That as well will have to be left for time to tell. But it wasn't time, not now.

"So what's your plan, Annye!?" Ken shouted to ask when I was still running.

"I'm gonna find someone to do the job. Don't worry, she's a good friend of mine. She'll help. I'll be back afterwards, I'd just remember that there's another business I must tend to. Sorry."

"What! What is more important than this?" Davis asked.

"It's okay, Annye. Just send the help! We'll wait until you return!"

"Thanks. Bye," I yelled back as I soon disappeared into the woods. When I arrived, there wasn't anyone watching, at least I didn't see any, but just to be on the safe side, I began to chant a wish in my mind. "I wish not to be seen until after my transformation, which means I wish that no one, people or Digimon or even evil to see me transformed or hear me transformed," I said in my mind. Then I got out my pen and shouted, "Disguise me into a girl with short black hair to my shoulders, and wearing glasses. I'm to be dressed in a long dress with different shades of pink and red. It should be longer than to my ankles instead of my pink vest, red turtle-neck shirt and my creamish-white pants. My footwear would be almost the same as Kari's except its outside appearance would be of pink. Hide all my belongings, including my D-3 and D-terminal, but except for the pen. Disguise me as Mari. Disguise now!"

Immediately, I was transformed. I took my glasses off to have a look to see how it looks like. Cute was my adjective. But it wasn't my main one. I also wanted to look like I meant business. I put them back on. I chanted again in mind, "If I'm not yet visible as I am now, I wish to be visible and seen as I am and be heard normally." And after that I wished myself there. I was thankful that I didn't had to rhyme phrases for my wishes to be granted.

Suddenly, I was transported there. I shouted to them, "Having trouble?"

"Yes, but who are you? And where's Annye?"

"Call me Mari. Annye will be back soon. She had informed me that you needed help. And I'm always ready to help a friend. Okay then, everyone, call off all of your Digimon. And you too, Anamon. I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure about that, Mari? You don't even have a Digimon. How are you going to fight Devimon?" T.K. asked with suspicions.

"He's correct. How can you fight him without a Digimon when all of our Digimon can't?" Kari questioned.

"T.K. and Kari's right," Yolei stated.

"I agree," Davis supported.

"Yes, let's attack together," Cody suggested, "but no destroying."

Anamon flew to where Ken was.

Anamon whispered to Ken, "Call off Stingmon now, Ken. She's Annye."

"Really?"

"Of course, Ken. Don't you trust me?" she whispered again.

"Alright then, Anamon."

"Stingmon, return. Don't get into Mari's way. She's going to destroy him. Trust me, Stingmon!" Ken yelled to his partner.

"Okay, Ken," Stingmon answered and moved out of the battlefield, heading towards Ken and Anamon while the others stayed.

"What!? You must be kidding, right? They're not going let the Digimon to be destroyed, right? Right, Kari? Davis? Cody? T.K.?" Yolei asked doubtfully when she began to fear. The others made no replies, instead, they did nothing but hope. They hadn't decided.

I muttered, "Great. Since the rest of you aren't calling off your Digimon, I'll have to protect them from this battle. Okay then, I wish for my friends to be protected from this fight between me and this Devimon, including their Digimon as well as Anamon. Okay then, the real battle begins now!" Without delay, my wish was granted. There was an invisible force field protecting them that none of them could see. Only Anamon and I understood exactly what was done; the others, including Ken and Stingmon, were in doubt.

"Come on, Devimon, on with it. I'm in a hurry! But I warn you now, I'm gonna win!" I shouted, still being Mari. Then the fake Devimon began to make the first move. Fortunately, it took him some time to make his move. Because of his delay in attacking, I began to work on my offence. As I took my pair of glasses off and turned them into a sword, my dress was automatically divided into a top and a long pants of the colour as the dress was.

"Huh?" Davis and his team asked.

"What's happening?" Pegasusmon asked.

"Is she on our side?" Kari asked more importantly.

"I hope so," T.K. said.

At the same time, I changed my sword with enough energy to destroy this Devimon by using own powers. To charge the sword, I had to concentrate with one hand holding the handle and the other with one of my finger touching its blade. Some of my powers were removed from my finger to enter its blade. It was a quick process, it barely toke five seconds, just more than enough before Devimon's move comes attacking, I hope. Before losing more time, I swung my sword, cutting through Devimon. He was destroyed, but it didn't stop his first and last horrible attack. His attack was aimed at me, but when I ducked, it was heading towards the others. The others, they, didn't know what to do. They just stood still. Some of them closed their eyes, afraid to see what was going to happen to them. Yolei and Kari screamed while the other kids were trembling with fear. Although the Digimon were afraid too, Anamon wasn't. She knew that I would never let her die. Never. Ken wasn't afraid, at least he didn't show any fear, maybe he thinks that I would never let him get hurt. Maybe. Luckily, with the protection force field around them, his attack was quickly absorbed into the force field. They're safe now. But because of this, my force field was also gone.

"What happened!?" Yolei asked in fear.

"She...she destroyed him," Cody replied in shock.

"How could she?" Davis said with a similar shock.

"Great! Nice way of showing your gratitude. Guess I'm not welcome here anymore. Goodbye."

"Why should we show our thanks to you when you just slain a Digimon?" Yolei asked.

"She did what she had to, she had no choice," Kari said sadly, "but I wish if it didn't end up like this."

"Don't say that, Kari, you know better why she had to do it, she did it to save us. I thought you understood that already, but after this, I don't think that you really do."

"Oh, I'm sorry, T.K. I do understand why she did it, but I just didn't want any Digimon to be demolished.

"That's okay, Kari, I know what you mean," T.K. reassured her.

"Yes, goodbye Mari, nice work," Ken complimented as he, Stingmon and Anamon waved goodbye.

"I'll send Annye back. Oh. I see her," I said and turned myself invisible and headed into the forest once again to transform.

"She's gone. You don't think that she was also vapourized, do you?" Cody asked.

"How should I know? I don't even know if she was exactly a Digimon," Davis complained.

"You think she's a witch or something?" Yolei asked.

Among the trees and plants, and possibly other living creatures watching, I quickly changed back to Annye with my pen. Even my belongings were back. I was still invisible though, so I used my powers to become visible again. After being visible once again, I ran back to check on the others.

"Anamon!" I shouted as I returned running. All the armor-digivolved Digimon except for Anamon returned to their usual rookie forms, except for Gatomon, who stays in her champion form. Anamon couldn't return to her champion form until I return for the digi-egg to return into my D-terminal.

"Annye! You're back!" Anamon shouted and returned to Wishmon and ran to embrace me with a hug.

"Of course, Wishmon!" I yelled cheerfully as I caught her when she jumped into my arms. "Why won't I be back? A promise is a promise," I added after I placed Wishmon back onto the ground when she finished hugging me as if I truly was not going to return.

"Hey, Annye, you're back! Where were you? We were worried that you won't return," T.K. stated kindly as if he truly missed me.

"Just great! Ken was right when he said that T.K. seems to be interested in me, but doesn't T.K. like Kari?" I asked myself thoughtfully. "Why is that, T.K.? Why would all of you be worried, besides Wishmon, that is? It's not like I would really get lost in the Digital World. And besides, like I said, I had some important business to tend to. But sorry I wasn't here to help. Besides what happened? And why are some of you being like that? Mari didn't mess things up, did she?" I questioned T.K. for answers.

"Ah...," T.K. hesitated.

"Mari? Oh, don't worry, she did fine," Wishmon answered.

"Yeah! She did well," Ken and Wormmon supported.

"What! How could all three of you say that? She just pulverized a Digimon," Yolei complained.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon exclaimed.

Both Wormmon and Wishmon wanted to explain, but Ken shook his head, implying that they shouldn't. Four of us had left them to be angry with Mari's decision to kill.

  
  


***

  
  


Author's Note: More to come.... Next chapter is about Annye's loneliness.

Note that I don't own Digimon or anything relating to it. I'm only writing fan fictions.


	6. The stranger, alone

CHAPTER 6"The stranger, alone."

  
  


"Ken, you ready to go?" I asked as I glimpsed at my watch with the new time adjusted. It showed that it was 5:57pm already. It was time to go. I started walking away and Wishmon followed closely.

"Right! Come on, Wormmon, let's go before she leaves us here with them still angry," Ken joked.

"Right," Wormmon agreed. Ken and Wormmon started to run to catch up with me and Wishmon. When Ken and Wormmon finally caught up with us, they stopped running.

"Bye," Davis said as he and his team were confused.

"I thought that Annye's with Ken, but why isn't she waiting for him? Something fishy is going on here, don't you think so, Davis?" Veemon asked.

"That reminds me, I'm having fish for dinner tonight, we better go now, Veemon," Davis answered.

Back in Ken's room when we finally arrived, there was a knock on the door. It was his mom calling that dinner was ready. "Hey, Ken, do you mind if Wishmon and I eat here in your room alone tonight?" I asked.

"What?" Wormmon asked. "Then where am I going to eat?"

"Oh, don't worry, you can stay, I think," Wishmon assured.

"Okay then. But, does this mean that I'm going to eat dinner alone with my parents?"

"Absolutely! Why?"

"Oh, nothing, Annye."

"Besides, your parents might really want to have a talk with you, or something. Won't they? And besides, I received another e-mail from Destiny104, and I was hoping that I can read it tonight during dinner in your room."

Dinner was fantastic! Wormmon, Wishmon and I enjoyed it. I wasn't sure if Ken did. I felt so bad when I asked him to eat with his parents alone, but then again if he didn't, he would have been able to read my e-mail from Destiny104. I really didn't mean to push him away, but I really needed some privacy with Wishmon. We had a lot to talk about and explain and ask each other. We allowed Wormmon to stay so when Ken asks him about what we've been doing, he would be able to assure Ken that everything was just fine. Beside that, all of us didn't think that Wormmon should have eaten dinner with Ken in front of Ken's parents; they'll freak! When Wishmon and I finally read the e-mail message, I made sure that Wormmon wasn't reading it also. It was strange, this time, the sender's e-mail address was given. I made no reply, instead, I e-mailed Izzy to ask of Willis. He agreed.

  
  


***

  
  


When I was getting our dirty dishes to the kitchen, I heard him and his parents talking in the living room. They were standing in front to the tv. I didn't really mean to listen to their private conversation but I really wanted to know what they were saying about me and my presence here in their home.

"Ken, Son, I know that you meant well," his dad said, "but, she can't stay here forever."

"I know that, Dad."

"Then, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure yet, Mom, but I'll have a talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand. But until then, can't she stay a little longer?"

"Okay, Ken. But just for a few more days, I mean, doesn't she want to return to her home?" his dad asked.

"Home, I wanna go home. Why can't I go back home?" I thought angrily. With more mixed feelings, I quickly pulled myself together and cautiously walked into the kitchen in order to place the dishes that I was still holding near the sink. When I returned to the living room, they were still talking. This time, I left immediately and entered Ken's room quietly. There I pretended that I had heard nothing. The pretending part was easy, the part that was hard was not thinking about it. Because of this, I took some clothes and went into the bathroom to have a nice relaxing bath. I allowed Wishmon to come with me since she needed a bath also.

After Wishmon finished, I followed as Wishmon returned to Ken's room to get some desirable rest. She did what she was told with loyalty. When she arrived in Ken's room, she met up with Wormmon, who was just lying on Ken's bed. He seemed very calm and peaceful but extremely quiet. Was he worried? Wishmon wasn't sure, she just greeted him and said goodnight to him and did was she was told to do-to get some desirable rest.

  
  


***

  
  


While in the bathroom, I was confused and very frustrated. "Too lonely, too sad, too much to think about, too much left to do, too many things to worry about, too little time." That's what I thought. It was just too much. Just too much. When I finally finished my bath, I dressed myself in forest green pyjamas-long-sleeved top with matching long pants using my powers of Illusion Confusion that I rarely use. Actually, this was my first time to try it out. This was an easy task to complete, I realized that the hardest part of Illusion Confusion is with making the illusion real, the thing with Illusion Confusion is that no one really knows, except for me and maybe Wishmon, if the illusion is really an illusion, and that's why it's called Illusion Confusion. At last I was ready for bed although I was hoping to be back home in my room, on my bed, looking at the beautiful and enchanting night sky of heavenly bodies of uncertain possibilities.

I opened the door slowly. Standing just in front of me was a figure of no stranger, for it was Ken. Why is he here? Maybe it's because this is where he lives, but why am I here? I don't even live here. It's because my home is too far away, but am I just staying here?

"Oh, um, are you finished?" Ken asked.

"Oh, that. I'm finished," I answered as I left the bathroom and passed Ken who went in. He said nothing, instead, he nodded. I took a glimpse back towards him. He didn't look back, or did he? I wasn't really sure. Then, I resumed heading towards Ken's room. It was almost bedtime, at least at the Ichijoujis' resident. At my house, I would usually sleep at least until when it is midnight; but for the Ichijoujis, it's much earlier.

  
  


***

  
  


Before I entered Ken's room, his mom stopped me when she asked a personal and an unanswerable question, "Annye, uh, are you really my son's girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, are you and Ken really dating?" she tried to explained.

"I'm sorry," I thought, "I'm really sorry. Tomorrow, I'll go, don't worry. Your son is safe. He'll always be safe; I promise to do whatever I can to make sure that he'll always be okay." "I hope so, Ms. Ichijouji, I hope so."

"What do you mean you hope so?" she asked.

"Ken has a lot on his mind lately, I don't want to be a problem to him or any one of his family; I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I've scheduled to meet with a few of my friends that I've been trying to contact here. They'll get me back home."

"So, you've heard, our conversation with Ken. I'm terribly sorry, forgive me," she began to say.

"No, it's not you. You're not the one who should be sorry, I am. Forgive me for intruding in your son's life. He's a good kid. I thank you for you and your family's hospitality. I'm very grateful. I'll never forget your kindness. Someday, I'll repay my debt to you and your family, I promise."

"Oh no, we're sorry."

"Don't worry, I understand. I always do. Goodnight, Ms. Ichijouji. And in case I don't see you or your husband tomorrow before I leave, this is goodbye as well."

"Does Ken know?"

"I'm going to tell him tonight," I answered and just then his dad approached us. He had heard everything, and for some strange reason, he seemed sad, rather than angry with me and my unwelcome presence life in his family's lives as well as his home. He felted really bad for me. He pitied me, who was still roaming around Japan and who knows where else alone.

"Actually, Annye, you're welcome to stay for a few more days," Mr. Ichijouji offered.

"Then what? Either way, I'll have to leave, it's just a matter of time. And the time is tomorrow. But thanks for the offer and hospitality, Mr. Ichijouji."

Ken's dad was stunted, he didn't know what to say for he knew that I was correct. He knew of nothing to encourage me to stay, and for that I am the most grateful for. "And I guess that it's almost time for bed. Goodnight, Mr. and Ms. Ichijouji."

"What about Ken? Are you going to just leave him?" his dad questioned.

"No, I won't. I won't just leave him, I promise. Goodnight," I answered truthfully and entered Ken's room. His parents, being almost satisfied with the answers I had provided, returned to their usual schedule of work.

  
  


***

  
  


After some time had passed, Ken rejoined us in his bedroom. He had finally finished his bath, now he was ready to sleep for he seemed somewhat more exhausted and tired than me. Or was he depressed? I didn't know, but I hope to know. I need not to ask for when he asked me to verify if I was actually going to leave I had a good idea of what it was-he was somewhat sad to know that I was to leave in the morning, or was he feeling a bit guilty of my unusual decision? He was already above me in his bed, trying to get some rest but wanted more answers while I was trying to answer as much as I can to reassure him.

"So, Annye, does any of this have to do with the e-mail you got from Destiny104?" Ken asked, "Or did you really find your way home?"

"I know where my home is, I just can't get there. But the e-mail does have some connection with this. I'm going to meet with Izzy in the morning to meet with one of his friends to investigate on this matter. And at the same time, I'll find a place to stay while this is all happening. That's all. Nothing really anything that matters. And besides, I'm positive that I'll be just fine or else I won't make this kind of decision. Don't worry, Ken, Wishmon is coming too so I won't be actually alone."

"Okay then. But if you need anything, call or e-mail us. You do have my phone number and e-mail address, right?"

"Of course, Ken, of course," I answered.

"I guess this is goodbye, Wormmon," Wishmon stated.

"Yeah, goodbye," Wormmon repeated.

"You two mean goodnight," I said in amusement.

"Yeah, goodnight, Annye, Ken," Wormmon and Wishmon said together and began to sleep.

"Goodnight, Wormmon, Wishmon. Goodnight, Ken," I said in closing.

"Yeah. Goodnight," Ken answered, "and goodbye."

  
  


***

  
  


It happened again, except this time, I knew it was Ken from the start. Although I knew that he was crying, I wanted to know why. It will always be my nature to be too curious, just too curious, although I admit that I might not be as curious as Izzy. My first attempt to fall asleep was almost a total failure. I had tried to forget the feeling that I would have when someone's crying, but I really couldn't ignore it, for it was Ken; I couldn't forget his kindness, his hospitality and help. He's a true friend even if he isn't my boyfriend. For someone who had just met a stranger who asks for too much, he was willing to try to grant my requests. My best option would be either to talk to him, or to cry myself. By crying myself, I won't sense Ken's crying because I would be blocking it or maybe blending it, either way, it works, for I had tried it once already when my mother was crying and I couldn't help. I never figured out why she was crying though, for she would always seem cheery and happy-going, almost like Davis, except for the obnoxious and insensitive personality. My mom was and still is the nicest even though her favourite is my older sister. My brother says that Dad favoured him over me. How untrue, I hope. He was right; I had found out that when I was too curious to get out of the house to stare at the meteor showers. I would have used the telescope in my room, but for some unknown reason I had wanted to feel the night while gazing at the fascinating meteors showering down from the night sky. It was my first viewing of meteor showers. It was breath-taking. After viewing for over an hour outside the house, I was satisfied. During my walk back to my room, I had overheard my dad's late reply to my morning's question of whom his favourite was. My brother was there, for he seemed unsure that Dad had changed his stubborn mind. He was happy to hear his dad repeating his previous answer to him. But, I wasn't; I was furious. If it wasn't for my gratefulness for this meteor shower night I would have charged into the living room to confront both of them and ask for soothing answers to my broken heart. Now that I'm older, it doesn't bother me anymore. Instead, I was determined to prove my greatness and what they have refused for I had never really felt appreciated in their warm loving home for each other but me. But I will always be a bit grateful that they treated me with respect at least. It will always be my most memorable night; I would never forget it. It's forever, meteors. Thanks for revealing the truth to me. Even today, I am trying to prove to them that I am of greatness and not just a cry baby anymore. I'm gonna prove them wrong, but first, I must prove to myself that they are wrong. That is my everlasting mission until it has been completed thoroughly. I'll repeat no such error, I'll leave Ken alone this time. I'm truly sorry, but it for his own good 'cause I needed not to interfere in his world.

  
  


***

Author's Notes: I don't own Digimon or anything relating to it. I just write fan fictions.


	7. Not part of the team

CHAPTER 7"Not part of the team."

  
  


My decision was final; I decided to cry myself asleep. My promise had been broken, but for a greater cause of avoiding the event of Ken getting more unnecessary sadness in his troublesome and confused heart. When Ken noticed none of my complaints, he began to wonder what was happening. So, he climbed down from his bed somehow and checked on me. He was surprised to see me fast asleep. However, he was even more surprised when he glanced at my face. He saw the undried tears on my right cheek slowly dripping onto the clean pillow. The pillow seemed to be already stained with some droplets of tears. He was even more confused than ever, but at least his crying had stopped.

"I guess she was crying too. But why? For what reasons? Then again, she didn't say that she would never cry, she only said that she won't cry in public. And how could she already be asleep when I just stopped crying? How? I'm never going to understand her, am I? Wait a second, the only reason why I don't understand her is that I don't really know much about her," Ken thought. As he carefully wiped the last tear from my eye with his right index finger, he managed a smile.

The next morning, Ken's parents had already left for work, only Ken and Wormmon would remain. Ken, awake already with Wormmon in hand, awoke me and Wishmon from our slumbers. They both illustrated cheeriness when I opened my eyes. I was happy to see them both in such a good mood. Wishmon seemed grateful too, for she smiled back at them with total gratitude. Wormmon was charmed by her return of kindness so he replied, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Not yet, she isn't. We still have to brush our teeth. But we'll be ready in two minutes time. You guys can go on ahead without us, but make sure that you leave some for me and Wishmon," I answered for Wishmon.

"Okay," Wormmon said and they both nodded and left. They headed to the dining table while we went to the bathroom to freshen up as well as fully wake ourselves.

Exactly two minutes later, we arrived at the dining table to see them awaiting for us so they can start. During breakfast, we all exchanged different expressions on our face: Ken-sad to see us go, Wormmon-unhappy to see Wishmon go, Wishmon-hopeful that we'll return, me-wanting both to stay and leave.

Breakfast was over it was time to get dressed and leave. I changed my pyjamas into an aqua-green outfit of a sleeveless vest and short-to-the-knee, leaves-patterned skirt using my Illusion Confusion. My footwear was of a pair of matching high-heeled, aqua-green sandals that I purchased when I was still in Canada. I loaded my unpacked belongings back into where they belonged while Wishmon said her goodbyes to Ken and Wormmon. When I finished packing my handbag and backpack, they walked with us to the door. We waited.

"You know your directions in Japan, right?" Ken asked with expressions of concern on our safety.

"Don't you worry about that, Ken, I'm sure that I'll manage Besides, I'm going to meet up with Izzy," I assured Ken.

"Okay, Annye," Ken said lastly, "Bye, and good luck."

"Yeah, bye," I thought. "Bye, Wormmon. Bye, Ken. Take care-"

"For now, that is," Wishmon hinted, "Goodbye for now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see soon enough, Wormmon," she instead answered, "but for now, bye."

We left. Ken and Wormmon stayed at the door waiting for us to return. When we showed no sign of return, they closed the door and headed back to do their usual work before they had met us.

  
  


***

  
  


With our late departure, we were bound to be late, so we agreed on allowing me to run while holding her. The running ended when not of them were visible. At that moment, I thought that they are late also or that we were too early. We planned to disguise ourselves but we didn't, we thought that it would be unnecessary, so instead, we settled down on two seats around a small rectangular wooden table in a fast food place which specializes in tacos and fries. I wanted to order some food for them, but I wasn't sure of was to order for them. I decided, I had ordered a plate of tacos along with a side dish of fries and a few cans of pop. I had to paid for them using a wish for I had no money of Japan's standard. After the payment, back at our table, table eight, with the food and drinks, I allowed Wishmon, who seemed tired and low on energy for some unknown reason, to snack a few of them while we both waited for their on-time arrival.

One minute before appointment, Izzy and Willis, accompanied by Terriermon, had arrived. Willis' other Digimon wasn't with him yet because he hasn't meet Davis and the others yet. All three of them continued to approach until they reached us at the table in the restaurant.

"Hey, Annye, you and Wishmon are here already," Izzy stated.

"Have a seat," I said to all of them.

"So this is Willis, right, Izzy? And is that Terriermon with him?" Wishmon questioned to make sure that we had the right person.

"And who might both of you be?" Willis asked confused as he took a glance at his Digimon so he can answer him, but he didn't.

"Ah, she's-"Izzy started.

"Oh, you can call my Annye Chang, and Wishmon's my Digimon. You've asked me to come here to Japan, haven't you, Willis? I mean, Destiny104," I answered, sounding calm and cheery.

"What?" Willis said surprised.

"Oh, Annye, do you mind if I take a bite?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, sure, go ahead, Izzy."

"Thanks, Annye," Izzy said and then started to consume tacos and fries.

"Willis. Willis. Didn't we send her the messages though, I mean, she's right about you being Destiny104? So, what's wrong, Willis?" Terriermon murmured to Willis, who was sitting next to him in another seat.

"It's just that I don't think that she's her, Terriermon. Do you remember yesterday? We received a e-mail from someone who was older and being Annye Chang. I'm not sure who's who. I've got it, I'll just ask for some proof that she's the one," Willis explained to Terriermon.

"Okay," his Digimon said and nodded.

"What's okay, guys? Tell me, and tell me if Willis is Destiny104? I don't want to stay here forever; I need to go home, now! Or maybe tomorrow, or someday soon," I said in a louder tone. Izzy, still eating, didn't interrupt, and neither did Wishmon.

"Willis. Willis-," Terriermon said.

"Alright, alright, I'm Destiny104, but are you really Annye Chang?"

"Of course not, you're the one who wanted me to take that name. Have you forgotten already, it's been only days," I answered, and handed him the printed pages that I had carried with me inside my handbag.

He and Terriermon took a moment of silence to read quietly of what was there. When they were finished, they handed the pages back to me, and Willis began to ask, "Okay, we're convinced, but didn't you send me an e-mail yesterday, saying that you were older when I asked for the age? I mean, it said that Annye Chang was over seventeen. Do you think that it could have been a spy?"

"Probably not, I mean, I'm not even Annye Chang, maybe it was the real Annye Chang that returned your e-mail. No matter who it was, we still have bigger problems," I answered Willis.

"Name one," Terriermon asked.

"Like that white hair lady that's disturbing the Digital World," Izzy answered, finished snacking some of the food, and now seemed more down to serious business.

"You guys have found out about her existence already? Okay then. Her name's Arukenimon," I added. With Mummymon.

"What?" they all spoke in surprise, except for Wishmon, who knows that already from me telepathically.

"How did you happen to found out about her name, Annye? Are you working for her?" Izzy asked.

"Just did some research," I answered, "and besides, I don't even have a job yet, I'm still working off my volunteer hours slowly. And this summer I won't even get to, and even if I did happen to do some volunteer work here, it won't count, because I won't be able to prove it."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked curious as always.

"She's not from our world, Izzy, she's of another Earth," Terriermon replied, "You can say that she's like a Digimon in this world."

"Or an alien," Izzy added.

"But a cute one," Willis said.

"So, what's next?" Wishmon asked.

"Now, Izzy has to keep my secret secret," I suggested looking at Izzy. "So, agree?"

"Agreed, but, too bad I can't explain this to the others. So, Annye. Where are you staying?"

"Um...., I'm not really sure," I sadly answered Izzy.

"Aren't you staying at Ken's place?" Izzy asked.

"I was, but, I decided not to, anymore. You see, if I stay there and interfere, I might change the course of this history, and I'm not sure that I should."

"What? What do you mean, Annye? If you were meant to be here, I think that you are meant to change history."

"Thanks, Wishmon, but I'm still not going to risk that if I don't have to. It's getting to be time for lunch, why don't we have some before we leave?"

"Right," they all answered at the exact moment and started to finish the food.

"How about taking me to the Digital World today, Izzy?" Willis asked politely before he took a bite of a taco.

"Okay, but-" Izzy started, not eating much.

"That's okay, Izzy. Don't worry, I'll open the gate, then again, I'll take you there. Just contact your team of Digidestines that we'll be there in the Digital World, so in case something happens to me, they'll be there to open the gate so all of you can return."

"You mean that you're not on our team, Annye?" Izzy asked, finished eating his last taco and set of fries, and drinking his soda.

"Not exactly, but I'm on your team's side."

"What? How can you say that?" Willis asked.

"How can you say that about me, Willis, you aren't even on their team? And besides, I'm very confident that they'll manage very well without me since the troubles aren't that high yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Terriermon asked me.

"All of you'll know soon enough-" Wishmon answered for me.

"Okay, Wishmon, there are already too many hints. Let's just leave them guessing since we're not even sure, ourselves," I stated, "Let's continue finishing up our lunch before leaving to the Digital World. Okay?"

"Okay," they answered smoothly at the same time, and continued eating.

  
  


***

  
  


Lunch's over, we left to a nearby park hoping that it isn't really too public. When we arrived, we stopped, and they all looked at me waiting for further instructions.

"Okay, guys, Digimon, and Wishmon, hold hands, paws, .... Huh, just hold on to each other," I informed and they did. Willis-Izzy-Terriermon-Wishmon.

"Then what?" they asked.

"Okay, Willis, Wishmon. Hold on."

"Okay, Annye, then what?" Willis asked.

"Quiet. Just be quiet, and trust me," I demanded softly and they nodded in acknowledgment. In a matter of seconds, I had used my Illusion Confusion.

"Oh, I get it. She created exact visible duplicates of all of us, including herself, to trick the public that we're still here while we leave for the Digital World. Neat. And now, she's using her powers to invisibly transport us there. Prodigious!" Izzy thought as he gazed at my calm, hypnotizing concentration in total amazement. Although I had closed my eyes, I sensed that all eyes were on me, who was doing a strange action.

"We're back! We're visible again, and we're actually here in the Digital World," Willis said cheerily as we all unhanded each other. Surrounding all of us was a deciduous forest of leafless trees. Despite the theory that autumn arrives earlier in the Digital World than the Real World, there's one other theory that is more realistic. Evidently, with the green-shaded leaves off the trees and on the ground, it's likely to be someone's mischievous doing, maybe Arukenimon. It would be very soon when Arukenimon would appear.

"Annye! Look out! Behind you!" Izzy yelled. Wishmon and I turned around and looked behind us.

  
  
  
  


Author Note: I don't own Digimon or anything relating to it. I'm just writing fan fics.


	8. Nightmare Illusion!

CHAPTER 8"Nightmare Illusion!"

  
  


"Ahhh! Wishmon! Help! Stop him, Wishmon-" I screamed when Mummymon attacked me with his Snake Bandages. It was weird, Mummymon wasn't supposed to be revealed with Arukenimon so soon. He was supposed to revealed himself with Arukenimon, being a hidden Digimon, to the newer kids in the episode of when Arukenimon invited Ken, Cody, Davis, T.K., Kari, Yolei and their Digimon partners to her Giga-House in the Digital World where she planned to defeat them, controlling insect Digimon to do her bidding. It almost worked. But because of my unexpected and really un-needed arrival to aid them made by Willis's desperate and foolish decision, the future might not be the same as the remaining Digimon episodes that I've seen on television for the entire second season, and somehow, if it isn't fixed, there may not be a third season. But then again, if the Digital World and the Real World really exist, then it might not follow the scripts. Maybe the tv. show and the movies of Digimon are not the same as this. Maybe, the writers had gotten this all wrong, then again, to them, it's only fiction. No matter, I still have to help them on the side lines, anyway, it's not like I have something else to do while I'm stuck here except to find my way home, but then again, if I don't help them, I might never get back home, not even in a million years if I can survive that long.

"Annye! No!"

"Why are you just standing there, Wishmon! You're closest to Annye! Go digivolve and help her before he attacks again!" Willis yelled at her. It was too late. Because of Mummymon's attack on me, a human and not a Digimon, I had fainted onto the grass with the bandages still wrapped around me. They ran to aid, with Wishmon trying her attacks.

"Actually, Willis, it's too late. And besides, even if Annye is conscious she can't even Digivolve with two control spires over there that are stopping her," Izzy explained and pointed at them.

"Nightmare Illusion!" Wishmon yelled and focused a glowing ball of purplish-black energy that she created somehow when she was ritually moving both of her paws together. It was right on target, to Mummymon, for Mummymon fell onto the grass with his eye's lid closed, he seemed asleep. Nightmare Illusion is one of Wishmon's famous attack, I taught her myself. First, Wishmon would have to focus some of her illusion energy into a energy ball by putting both of her paws together and concentrating. When the energy is out, she would then open her paws and let go of her right grip while the energy ball remains in her left paw. Then, she would target it to her enemies. With a direct hit of Nightmare Illusion, Mummymon would be asleep, having a nightmare, but his screams and yells would be soundless except for in his nightmare until he awakes. The amount of time it takes for her enemies to awake varies. Not only do she and I share many illusion attacks, we also share our energy just like the other Digidestines, except that if I'm weak, Wishmon would have to rely on her energy instead of some of mines. For my wishes to come true, both of ours energy is needed. And part of Wishmon's existence is because of me, but part of my wishes being granted is because of Wishmon. She's the one who grants my wishes.

When Wishmon finished her attack, she rushed, joining the others around me. "Is she doing okay, guys?"

"Don't worry, Wishmon. She's just fainted, and she's breathing," Izzy said after he had checked my breathing when Wishmon was attacking Mummymon. Wishmon swiftly but carefully swiped her sharp claws of one paw at the bandages wrapped around my body like a mummy, except for the head and the neck.

Mummymon's bandages came to a tearing and floated low until they fell onto the ground in pieces. "Does she have a pulse?"

After Izzy checked, he stood up, faced her, and reassuringly answered, "Yes, she's got a pulse. Don't worry, Wishmon. She'll be just fine!" Wishmon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who was that Digimon?" Willis asked.

"You mean the one who attacked Annye?" Wishmon asked.

"I never saw him before."

"He's Mummymon," Wishmon answered Willis and Terriermon, "he's with Arukenimon."

"Oh."

"But, enough of that, should we take Annye back into the Real World?" Wishmon asked, "Where is she going to stay?"

"We'll worry about that later. But maybe, we should let her wake up or until the others arrive to open the gate," Izzy said, "and since we're here, I'll go and find Tentomon for all of you to meet."

"No, Izzy! Come back! Don't leave, help us with Annye-" Wishmon commanded but Izzy had already vanished into the deeper part of the forest where some trees sustained their leaves, or weren't attacked.

"Don't worry, Wishmon, Willis and I are still here to help. Izzy will be back with reinforcements-"

"Annye and I don't need your help! Both of you are the reasons why she's stuck here in the first place. Before she decided to come, you should have told her about the sacrifices that she has to make, and the slim chances that she has against the evil even with her powers! She's running low on her powers, even for her. And because of Mummymon's attack on her, she's going to be worse than better-" Wishmon said and burst into tears.

"We're sorry, Wishmon," Willis said in guilt.

"But we promise to make up for it. And don't worry, we'll get her back to her world," Terriermon added.

"But, Wishmon, aren't you going to miss her-" Willis began to ask when a figure among the trees appeared with a shadow darkening a part of the ground.

"Arukenimon? What are you doing here?!" Wishmon asked angrily.

"My, my, look who I have here-Mummymon, get up! And stop sleeping on the job!" Mummymon did not respond, Wishmon's attack was most powerful on him. Because he made no movement, Arukenimon shifted her attention to us-Wishmon, Willis, Terriermon, and me.

"Answer me, Arukenimon! What are you doing here-"

"Who're you? I've never seen any of you before. And how did you know that I was Arukenimon? I don't remember telling you my name."

"She's a Digimon? She looks more like a human. But he doesn't," Willis stated.

"Of course she's a Digimon. Annye and I know about her and Mummymon, and her plans."

"Annye? Digimon-Wishmon. You're with the prophecy," Arukenimon thought.

"She's transforming. She's really a Digimon, Willis. You were right, Wishmon," Terriermon replied when Arukenimon revealed herself. Because of this, they shifted their main attention from me to Arukenimon.

"Since you know my plans, Kitty Cat, I guess you'll know what I'm going to do, now don't you?"

"Actually, no."

"Well then, never mind that, you'll find out."

"What?" they all asked in surprised.

"Acid Mist!" Arukenimon shouted and sprayed acid onto Wishmon, Willis, and Terriermon. They struggled to escape but failed, now they were struggling to get the acid off of themselves while they screamed, hoping that the others will come and help.

"Spider Thread!" Arukenimon yelled, and I was again tied up, this time, with threads. Then she kicked Mummymon awake.

"What? Arukenimon? You're alive! I was so afraid that-"

"Stuff it, Mummymon! Grab her!"

"Right!" And he approached me and lifted me onto his Digital shoulder. My belongings fell with my D-3 and D-terminal. Then, he walked back to join her.

"No! Don't take her!" Wishmon urged but it was too late. Mummymon started to fade away with me, literally.

"What's happening?" Willis asked.

"He's heading back to the boss, and there's nothing any one of you can do to stop us."

Wishmon was furious! She couldn't take it anymore! She got into my handbag, wiped the acid off, and jumped out. She raced, heading towards the fading Mummymon, the Digi-kidnapper, but he completely faded away with me before she got there, so she stopped. Willis and Terriermon finally got help when Izzy brought back reinforcement.

"Who're you?" Davis asked.

"What's the problem?" Yolei asked.

"We heard screaming-"Kari said.

"So we came here as fast as we go," T.K. added.

"I told you I'll bring reinforcement."

"Well, you're a little too late, Izzy," Wishmon informed without looking.

"So, where's Annye, Wishmon?" Izzy asked.

"Enough chit-chats! Listen! And listen carefully if any of you wish to see her again-"

"Who're you?" Yolei interrupted and looked towards Willis.

"Who me? I'm Willis and this is Terriermon."

"Yolei! Willis! Be quiet, I'm trying to listen. Go ahead," Wishmon answered.

"Okay, finally, my turn. Where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember, if any of you wish to see her again, bring me Ken without Wormmon. He's to be here tomorrow at this same time right here-"

"That's it?" Tentomon asked.

"What about Annye?" Veemon asked.

"She'll be fine. If you follow my instructions carefully, we'll free her in exchange for Ken tomorrow. Make sure he's not late, or else-"

"Or else what?" Davis asked.

"Or else she's history!" Arukenimon laughed and disappeared.

"Ah!" the newcomers all screamed.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: I don't own Digimon or anything relating to it. I'm just writing fan fics for fun.


	9. A mysterious friend arrives

CHAPTER 9"A mysterious friend arrives."

  
  


"How did she do that?" Cody asked.

"How should I know that? Go ask Izzy!" Wishmon said in anger.

"Well, Izzy, explain!" Yolei shouted.

"I'm sure that-"

"Never mind, Izzy, explain after Willis and Terriermon tell us what just happened. Okay?"

"Okay, Tentomon."

"But what about Wishmon?" Armadillomon asked as he scanned to find her.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone, Patamon," his partner answered.

"With Annye's stuff," Hawkmon added.

"Where do you think she's going, Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure, Kari, but I think she's looking for help."

"But we're here to help-" Davis started.

"You're too late," Terriermon stated, "Just like what Wishmon said, you're a little too late."

"But we can locate her with our D-3," Cody stated.

"It's never too late!" Davis exclaimed while Izzy checked the time.

"Actually, it is a little late."

"And besides, Annye's D-3 is more than D-3," Willis answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Annye's D-3 is on non-traceable mode. No one can locate Wishmon with their D-3 until the mode is off," Terriermon answered for Willis.

"And we're little late for dinner, Davis," T.K. added.

"Who asked you, T.M.?"

"No one, and that's why we better head back home," Izzy suggested, "before our parents suspect. And besides, we have to break the news to Ken."

"Oh yeah, right," Davis agreed.

  
  


***

  
  


"But who's going to break the news?" Armadillomon asked and looked at Cody. "I'm sure not going to do it."

"Not me," Cody rejected and looked at Yolei.

"Don't look at me. Hawkmon, you do it."

"I will not," Hawkmon stated and looked at Veemon.

"Don't look at me, Hawkmon, I'm not looking, I'm not going to break the news to Ken that some weird Digimon kidnaped his girlfriend and we arrived too late to stop her."

"She's Ken's girlfriend? How can that be? She never mentioned that she's his girlfriend, and I was hoping to ask her on a date," Willis pondered in silence while the others continued to push each other to break the news.

"Me neither-" Davis stated before his turn.

"Not me," T.K. added, "how about you, Patamon?"

"No way, Partner."

"Gatomon?"

"Oh no, Kari. I'm not going to tell Ken and take the blame."

"Me neither, Gatomon."

"How about you, Izzy?" Tentomon asked. "Oh come on, Izzy, you're the eldest of the group, go show these chicken, I mean children how to face Ken, the Emperor."

"Me?"

"Oh stop it, you, cowards! Me and Terriermon will inform Ken of the incident."

"Whoa, Willis' so brave."

"I agree, Yolei," Kari said.

"That jerk is trying to get my girl. Gotta think of something," Davis thought. "Me and Veemon will come too!"

"What?"

"Don't worry, Veemon, we'll let him take the blame while the girls think we braver than him," Davis schemed quietly to Veemon.

"Great! Just one problem, where's Ken's place?"

"Willis. Actually, come to think about it, why don't we all go together tomorrow morning?"

"Excellent idea, Izzy," Tentomon congratulated, and they all nodded.

"Okay, then. What are we waiting for, let's get home for dinner, and we'll grouped at Izzy place, and head out to face Ken,"Yolei said. They walked and Willis with Terriermon explained.

"What's this?" Willis questioned when they all arrived.

"This is the digi-port. This is how we get into and back from the Digi-world. Any questions?" Yolei sincerely replied.

"Just one, is it open?"

"It'll soon be. Watch. Digi-port open!" Yolei yelled as she placed her D-3 forward facing the tv. screen.

After they reverted into the Real World, except Tentomon, they went their separate ways in small groups, and followed their regular time-tables.

Back in the Real World at the place where I created duplicates, the clones were no more, they had disappeared as soon as one of the originals returns. But the public notices no differences since they seem to be busy to notice anything that doesn't concern them.

  
  


***

  
  


"Wake up, Kid!" Arukenimon bellowed.

"Huh? What a headache! What am I doing here? Arukenimon? Mummymon? What's going on here?" I replied when I was rudely awaken. I was still threaded.

"Oh, you're awake. Good," Mummymon uttered.

"Who won't be? So, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Silent, Child! Listen carefully if you care for your life. As you know, we kidnaped you for exchange of Ken, so be quiet and we'll be back to check on you in the morning after I get some rest. And don't try to run away, you'll never escape. You see, you're not only tied up, but also surrounded by a special force field. And the result is shocking and impenetrable."

"Don't forget me, Arukenimon."

"Well, the least you can untie me so I can get some rest until tomorrow. But, you can keep the force field."

"Actually, you can keep it until the exchange. Goodnight."

"What about your thread?"

"Don't worry, it'll come off in about five minutes. Goodnight. I mean, have a bad night. Wait for me, Arukenimon."

"Okay. Weird." Soon, they both disappeared while I was stuck inside a ball of force field in the middle of nowhere that I know of. As soon as I was instantly untied, I was ready to relax since I was still in a lying down position. "I'll just get some sleep now that I'm settled. I hope the others will come for me soon. Goodnight, Wishmon, wherever you are. I wonder what you're doing. Whatever it is you take care, Wishmon."

"Annye. Annye. Wake up. It's time to go," a stranger called out cautiously.

"Wishmon? What? You're not Wishmon, who're you?" I questioned as soon as I awoke and stood up inside the ball of force field.

"Hurry up, Annye, it's dawn already. They'll be back. Hurry before they come back," she continued. This stranger seems to be reaching or had already reached adulthood. Dressed in a long sleeved, aqua-green dress with a matching pair of high-heel, stranded sandals looking as if it was bought just yesterday, illustrated that she had excellent taste in outfits and footwear. Her wavy, turquoise hair, loose, surpassing and touching more than her shoulders, implied that she enjoys wearing her hair down even though it could get in her way. Her eyes were as turquoise as her long shouldery-length hair. When I glanced at them, a soothing feeling came over and embraced me for her eyes-they were soothing and calm.

"Who're you? You look familiar, but, I don't remember telling you that I'm Annye. So, who are you? And why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Don't you remember, Annye? I'm Ange."

"Actually, I don't. But, if you're here to help, go straight ahead and help me get out of the electrical charge ball of energy without injuries."

"Right," my new ally answered back and approached me. Now, she was just less than a metre from the force field.

"Watch out. The force field can really shock," I warned. "And what are you trying to do beside allowing me to perceive you trying to commit suicide?"

"You'll understand so enough. Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Concentrate on what, Ange, being stuck in here forever?"

"No, concentrate on uniting with me."

"What?"

"Just do it! And trust me."

"I trust no one."

"I know, Annye, I know. But don't you trust yourself?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll try, I'll try anything to get out of this and this imprisonment." And so I did, I followed this stranger's instructions and closed my eyes with concentration of uniting with her. When I did, I took my hand out, ready to hold this stranger's hand so we can unite. The stranger approached the ball even closer and pushed herself towards it. With her last step, she took her right hand out to accompany with my hand so the transfusion can take place. Her hand pierce through the force field and caused unbearable pain for her to handle, but she seemed okay, for she has a special power just like me, but more powerful which I'm yet to find out from her when we've united.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: I don't own Digimon or anything relating to it. I'm just writing fan fics.


	10. Maria

CHAPTER 10"Maria."

  
  


(at Davis' place)

"Davis. Davis. Kari's on the phone for you," June, Davis' sister who's crazy for Matt, called out when she enters his room, and then left.

"Davis. Davis, wake up. Your sister just said that Kari's on the phone. Aren't you going to take the call?" Veemon repeated.

Davis immediately awoke and left his room to take his call from the girl that he has a crush on.

(at Yolei's house)

"Wake up, Yolei. Yolei. Come on, it's time to go and meet the others at Izzy's to tell Ken. Yolei," Hawkmon uttered.

"Hawkmon? What are doing up so early?"

"Yolei. Have you forgotten about last night?"

"Of course not. I still remember."

"Then let's hurry and get to Izzy's to meet the others. Okay, Yolei?"

"Right!"

(at the same time at the others' places)

"T.K. Wake up. T.K.," Patamon called out.

"Cody. Cody. It's time to go."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I already ready, how about you, Armadillomon?"

"Ready to meet at Izzy's place right after breakfast, Cody."

"Hello, Willis. Ready to come to my place? Ready to tell Ken the unpleasant news?"

"Almost, Izzy, almost. I still have to eat breakfast. Don't you?"

"Agreed. Be at my place after breakfast. Okay?"

"Alright, Izzy."

"Kari. Kari. Don't go, yet. You still haven't eaten breakfast and Mom's going to suspect if you go before you even eat breakfast. Mom and Dad might think that you're going on a diet, Kari. And besides, you and Gatomon have to regain your energy so you can battle. How about it, Kari?"

"Great. First, let's have breakfast, Gatomon. Then we'll go to Izzy's. Are you coming, Tai?" Kari confirmed and Gatomon nodded.

"Of course, Kari."

After their breakfasts, they left for Izzy's and accompanied each other to Ken' place. Izzy had already told Ken that they'll be coming. They arrived one hour before noon. Explaining what happened last night to Ken and Wormmon took about an hour. Before they started to explain, Ken offered them lunch and they accepted, while his mom prepared lunch for the family and company. When they finished explaining, they stayed for lunch and they left with Ken and Wormmon to assist in the search to find me before exchanging Ken without Wormmon to Arukenimon and Mummymon.

  
  


***

  
  


"Hey, Izzy, tell me again why we can't use Ken's computer to get to Digi-world instead of taking the subway to get there," Davis demanded.

"And why are you heading to my place, Izzy?"

"We're heading to your place, Willis, because we need a computer to get to the Digital World. And we can't get there through Ken's computer when his parents are home."

"Actually, Izzy, my parents were going to leave for work at 2:00pm," Ken stated when the subway stopped at their station. They all got up holding the Digimon, except for Tai and Izzy, and began walking out of the train one by one.

"Now he tells me," Izzy sighed.

"Sorry, Izzy," Ken uttered when they all got out of the train.

"Hey, Davis! Over here!" a voice yelled out and caught the attention of them and their Digimon. They tracked the location of the sound and faced the girl who just shouted and saw her waving at one of them. Dressed in a slinky, strapped, ocean-blue dress down to her ankles with a pair of matching strapped sandals, she wore her dark brown hair down to her shoulders. Davis waved back in response to find out who she is. They couldn't make out her face so they ran to greet her. They stopped when they arrived at about a metre or so from her.

"Remember me, Davis?" she quizzed.

"Who're you?" Ken asked.

"Maria?" Davis guessed.

"Still Mariana to you, Davis. Are they your friends? And what's with the toys? I thought you would be too mature for them by now, Davis."

"Oh. They're my friends. There's Kari, Yolei, Cody, Izzy, Tai, Ken, and T.O.," Davis introduced, and when their names were called they bowed, except for T.K.

"It's T.K., Mariana."

"Whatever, T.O.," Davis replied. "So, Maria, what are you doing here in Japan?"

"I'm back for just a little while in Japan. Then, I'll have to leave again. I was on my way to Tamachi," she answered sadly.

"Great. Just great! You're back and exactly when were you going to stop by at my house to visit me? You never called since you left."

"Sorry, Davis. But the phone bills' going to cause my dad a fortune which he doesn't have yet," Mariana regretted.

"And what about e-mailing me, Maria?"

"You forgot to give me your e-mail address before I left when I asked, Davis. And besides, are we going to just stand here and find each other guilty for past crimes, Davis? Come on. Let's go to my place. Since I didn't visit you, you can always visit me," Mariana said, and grabbed Davis and started to run and they laughed. "Just like old times, Davis, just for a while."

"So, Maria, where's your place?" Davis questioned and stopped running.

"Right over there, Davis," she answered and pointed. "Your friends can come too."

"It's just over there?" Davis asked to make certain that he was pointing at the correct apartment building while the others ran to catch up with Davis and Mariana.

"Yep! That's it! Coming?" Mariana asked again.

"Alright, Maria, let's go," Davis urged as the others arrived to hear what he was saying.

"Wait, Davis-" Ken started before Davis took another step.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten already, Davis," Yolei added as Davis and Mariana turned to face them.

"About what, Yolei?"

"About Annye in the Digital World, Davis," T.K. said.

"Digital World, Davis?" Mariana asked. "What's he talking about?"

"Digital World? He didn't say Digital World, he means virtual reality, Maria. Nothing to worry about."

"The cat's out of the bag, now spilled! What was he really talking about and what happened to you, Davis? And before you answer again, remember you promise, Davis," Mariana warned.

"What promise, Davis?" Tai asked.

"You promised her not to lie, didn't you, Davis?" Izzy hypothesized.

"Ah, it's like this, Maria-" Davis started.

"Come up to my place and you can all explain carefully before I leave tonight."

"You're leaving tonight, Maria?" Davis asked and she nodded.

"When are you going to be back, Maria?" Willis asked.

"Mariana to you," Mariana corrected.

"Too bad, Willis," Tai comforted.

"That's so sad. I've decided to come along and explain while Davis and you catch up with your fun."

"Thanks, Kari," Mariana replied.

"Then, we'll come too," T.K. agreed and all of them nodded, except for Ken.

"And then, maybe, you can help us, Mariana," Cody added.

"And do you happen to have a computer we can use?" Izzy asked.

"Of course, Izzy. Of course. And what about you, Ken, you coming?" Mariana asked. "Why look so gloom?"

"We'll explain on the way there and when we're there, Mariana," Yolei suggested. And so they did, they explained completely to Mariana and trusted her to keep the secret.

"Oh, Izzy, here's the computer. It's my laptop," Mariana offered. And everyone gathered round the table that held the laptop. They waited for Izzy and Yolei to open the gate.

"Bye, Mariana. Digi-port open!" Yolei called out and left with Hawkmon after placing her D-3 near the screen.

"Bye, Yolei," she answered back as the others started to leave. "Aren't you going, Davis? Oh wait, here's my e-mail address. E-mail me when you can, Davis."

"Right. Bye, Maria, see you later," Davis answered, and placed a wrapped, yellow sticky note with her e-mail address written on it into his pocket, and then placed his D-3 to be transported there. He was the last to go.

"Yeah, bye, Davis," Mariana answered and waved goodbye. "Good luck and say hi to Annye for me."

Tai and the others were soon accompanied by Agumon and Tentomon. Divided into groups of threes plus their Digimon: Willis with Izzy and Cody, Yolei with Kari and Tai, T.K. with Ken and Davis. And they all started searching.

  
  


Author's Note: I don't own Digimon or anything relating to Digimon.


	11. Who am I?

CHAPTER 11"Who am I?"

  
  


"Wake up, Annye, I've come to help."

"Wishmon? Is that really you?" I replied. "So where the others? Guess what, Wishmon, I had a weird dream last night. What have you there, Wishmon? Are those for me?"

"Yep! Food just for you, as soon as you get out of there," she smiled as she placed my belongings down with the food that she brought inside a white translucent plastic bag.

"How can I, Wishmon? I mean, if I touch it, it'll shock me. And I hate being shocked. You know that, Wishmon. So where're the others?"

"They're not here. But I'm sure that they'll be here soon, so you better hurry it up Ange and Annye."

"Who's Ange, Wishmon? I don't see anyone else but you and me."

"You haven't regained your memory yet, have you?" Wishmon pondered. "Oh, Annye, tell me about your weird dream and then we'll figure out our next move."

"Okay, Wishmon, it's like this..."

"And that's it, Annye?"

"Yep! That's it, Wishmon."

"I can't help but think how well you can remember each detail of your dream. My guess is that it was real," Wishmon hinted.

"You really think so, Wishmon?" I asked and she nodded. "So, this means that I'm not only Annye, but also Ange, but how can she and I fuse like that? Do you know Wishmon?"

"Nope. But I was the one who contacted Ange for help. And with her healing powers, you can penetrate the force field and be healed if there's any harm done when doing so. So, are ya both ready?"

"Ready, Wishmon! Just one problem."

"What is it?"

"Can't we wait for the others to rescue me? I really don't want to spoil their rescue plan, Wishmon. And if they fail, then Ange and I will get out of the force field ourselves, okay, Wishmon?"

"Ask Ange," Wishmon suggested.

"Already did, Wishmon."

"Then, we'll wait while I look for revenge. Oh yeah, I turned your D-3 back to traceable mode so they can locate you using their D-3s."

"Okay, Wishmon, but leave the food."

"No problem, I'll even leave your luggage here. Bye then, I'll be back soon," she said and began dashing away.

"Bye, Wishmon, and good luck," I waved.

  
  


***

  
  


"Annye! Annye? If you can hear us, answer back! And, answer back soon before I yelled away my voice!" a voice cried out. The sound was quite familiar. It sounded like Davis' big mouth.

"Davis? Over here!" I screamed. "Over here, guys!"

"Annye?!" a different voice shouted, unmistakably Ken's. Then, in a few seconds, Davis arrived just a few metres form me and the force field with Ken and T.K. plus their Digimon of Veemon, Wormmon and Patamon.

"Ken! Wormmon. Davis! And Veemon! T.K.? Patamon? Finally you guys are here. What took you, guys? And where're the others?" I asked.

"We separated into different groups searching different areas for you. But we planned to e-mail each other when we've found you," Davis attempted to explain as he and the others began to approach me.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, Veemon. No worries," I answered him.

"So, where's Wishmon?" Wormmon questioned me.

"Wishmon? She was here, she even brought my stuff and some food here. The problem is I can't get them when I'm still stuck inside here. Now, she's out looking for some Digimon. But she's to be back soon."

T.K. and Patamon stopped approaching me while Davis and Ken plus Veemon and Wormmon continued. T.K. got out his D-terminal and send a message each to Yolei and Cody while Patamon kept an eye out for his friends.

"Stop! Davis! Ken! Don't come any closer. It's like a case of high voltage wires. Don't come any closer before you get hurt badly," I warned when they came to about a metre or so away from the force field.

"It's glowing with energy," Davis stated.

"How can we get you out of there? Any ideas, Davis? Veemon? Wormmon? T.K.? Patamon?" Ken questioned.

"Don't ask me," Davis complained, "Go ask Izzy."

"Are Tai and the others going to be here soon, T.K.?" Patamon questioned and his partner nodded. At the same moment, I felt that we were being watched.

"Whoever's out there, better show yourself! I warning you, I know self defense very well," I bluffed desperately.

  
  


***

  
  


"Really, Annye? You really know self defense? Show me a few moves later."

"Actually, Davis, Annye was just bluffing," quietly T.K. clued Davis in.

"Oh," Davis realized and replied. "Never mind then."

"One. Two. Three-" I started to count.

"Chill, Annye. We give up," Tai surrendered, revealing the others were with him on the practical joke.

"Sorry, guys, the others and I couldn't stop Tai from pulling this prank. He meant no harm. He just wanted to lighten up the situation," Kari apologized for the entire convicted group members.

"Nice way of showing it, Tai," I said, sounding not very amused. "People and Digimon can easily get a heart attack or something like a shock attack and die, or at least seriously traumatized by your joke-"

"Man, Dude, she can't really take a joke, can she?" Davis complained.

"Nope. She means business," Veemon answered his partner.

"A joke I can take, but a prank I can't," I stated.

"Aren't they both the same?" Yolei quietly asked Kari.

"I think so, but I don't think she agrees, Yolei," answered Willis, sounding quietly guilty, "must be because of the burden that she's carrying with her, and it's all my fault."

"Okay, okay, sorry, Annye," Tai apologized for his mischievous behaviour. He sounded terribly awful for the crime.

"Just joking, Tai. Can't take a joke?" I lightened up and giggled.

"Ah?" the others answered in astonishment.

"Of course I can, I just can't take a prank," Tai replied and laughed while the others stared at both of us and sighed with confusion, but realized that Tai's scheme worked when I lightened up and pulled a prank back at Tai.

"Annye. She's changed," Ken thought in his head.

"This is a new side to her," said Cody to himself.

"She's as scheming as Tai and Davis," thought Yolei.

"She's like my brother. I hope that she's not as obnoxious," thought Kari.

"She's not that bad," Davis complimented mentally.

"Tai just met his match," Izzy informed himself quietly.

"I guess this isn't Matt's ex," T.K. concluded in his head.

"Enough laughing already. Let's just get to work and get Annye out of there and find Wishmon so we can get something to eat," their partner Digimon thought.

"What's next, guys? Ready to get me outta here?" I asked when I stopped giggling and placed a serious expression upon my face. Tai stopped laughing.

"Ready!" they all answered back.

"How do we do that?" Davis asked.

"Simple, Davis. Try using your D-3s, guys," Tai brilliantly suggested. Davis, Ken, T.K., Cody, Kari and Yolei lifted their D-3s up to face the force field, ready to eliminate the field.

"Or maybe, you kids should have just given Ken up for exchange for her safety," a mysteriously familiar voice roared. Davis and the others with D-3s placed their devices to a lower level.

"Who's there?" Tentomon demanded.

"Fools!" another voice cried out. Both voices' owners appeared and revealed their identity in Digimon forms.

"Just fools. Do you really think that by sending your Digimon to attack us, we would actually let you go?"

"How dare you, Arukenimon! First, you kidnaped me, then you come framing me, I'm guilty of no such action! Did it work though?" I defended while the others turn back and forth to the speaker of the conversation.

"No, it didn't work," she answered.

"Drats! Another brilliantly planned-out scheme down the drain," I murmured.

"What did you say, Annye? Can you repeat that? I didn't really get a chance to hear correctly," Ken's Digimon asked.

"Never mind what I just whispered, go save Wishmon for me, guys!"

"Right!" they all answered me.

"Digivolve!" Tai, Izzy, Willis, Ken and all the others, except for Kari, shouted at once when they saw no control spire in sight. Instantly, their Digimon, except Gatomon, digivolved, but they were all ready for action.

"Hold it! You, fools, have you forgotten that we have your furry friend for hostage?" yelled Mummymon, pinching Wishmon around the back of her neck with no troubling reaction from her.

"Wishmon, no! Let her go!" I commanded furiously.

"Good, Mummymon, you're learning," his partner in crime congratulated.

"Learning what, Arukenimon?"

"Never mind that, Mummymon! Give her to me!" she requested loudly. And so he did.

"What next, Arukenimon?" asked Mummymon, awaiting for her orders.

"Go get Ken, Mummymon!"

"No! Not Ken!" Stingmon and I begged in unison.

"Come on, Ken, get over here! And make it snappy! And don't pull any tricks or else she and her furry friend don't get back safely!" Arukenimon threatened. Ken surrendered and began walking towards Mummymon and Arukenimon who was still literally holding Wishmon in captivity.

"No, Ken!" the others yelled.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: I don't own Digimon or anything relating to Digimon.


	12. No more

CHAPTER 12"No more."

  
  


"I'm sorry, guys," Ken said when he was grabbed by Mummymon

"Tie him up, Mummymon," Arukenimon ordered.

"Right! Snake Bandages!" Mummymon said out loud, un-grabbed Ken for a few seconds, and aimed around Ken's wrists, tying Ken with bandages.

"Now, let them both go like you promised, Arukenimon!" requested Ken angrily.

"Get them, Mummymon!"

"You promised, Arukenimon!" Ken struggled as Arukenimon grabbed him away from Mummymon.

"So I lied, sue me," Arukenimon replied.

"But, Arukenimon, they're too many of them. Let's just go," Mummymon said in fear.

"You, fool. Mummymon, look! They're de-digivolving!" Arukenimon stated as all the Digimon that had currently digivolved to their champion levels returned to their weaker states.

"Oh no, the Digimon are too hungry to sustain their digivolution. They'll have to regain their strength first before they battle Arukenimon and Mummymon," Izzy explained.

"But they just ate a few hours ago, Izzy," Davis stated in a extremely loud tone. "And where are we going to get them food to eat?! We're in the middle of saving people and Digimon here, Izzy!"

"How should I know, Davis? And stop yelling at me! I'm working on it," Izzy yelled.

"Both of you stop it! And instead, listen up. There's some food in the white bag over there, in front of me, your Digimon can have them if there's enough," I offered.

"Really, Annye, you mean it?" Agumon asked in doubt.

"Of course, Agumon. Now all of you go ahead. And please hurry it up before they run away with Wishmon and Ken," I informed.

"Acid Mist!" Arukenimon attacked while Mummymon aimed his gun at the hungry Digimon, and attacked. All the others except for Ken and Wishmon were caught by their attacks. Then Mummymon and Arukenimon used their tying attack on them. It was done to everyone aimed at except for Cody and Tai, but their Digimon were hit.

"Guess what, Cody? We're too fast for them," shouted Tai as he continued to run away from Arukenimon's threading attack while Cody continued his speed from Mummymon's bandage attack.

"Don't talk, Tai, just keep on running," Cody requested.

"Stop it! That's the last straw! Arukenimon and Mummymon," I furiously stated as I clutched both of my hands and stared madly at both of them in anger.

"Annye?" Wishmon asked immediately when she heard my voice and awoke. She bit Arukenimon's hand and escaped her captivity. Then, she ran towards me, and stood right in front of me to defend me while Arukenimon throw Ken to the ground and threaded him before he landed. She threaded his entire body except for his head and neck so she can hear him scream and cry for mercy that she doesn't have inside of her.

"I had enough!" I shouted still in anger. I moved closer to the force field and penetrated it.

"That's impossible," Arukenimon muttered.

"It's just like what you said, Wishmon, I'm not harm. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Wishmon replied as I got my D-3 and my D-terminal. "Now are you ready?!"

"Ready! Go get them, Wishmon! Digi-armor Energized!" I yelled out, and she became Anamon and began attacking Arukenimon with her famous attack of an arrow made of lightning that can paralyze the enemy by contact.

"What's happening?" Arukenimon asked in pain as she becomes paralyzed while Mummymon, not noticing her, kept on the chase with Cody and began his aim of snake bandages at Cody.

"Watch out!" I screamed as I dashed towards Cody and threw him onto the ground before the bandages came flying. Fortunately, Mummymon's attack hit neither one of us.

All at once, the others that were hit by Mummymon's and Arukenimon's attacks recovered and were ready for action after a few minutes when their Digimon ate my food. "Digi-armor Energize!" the kids with Digi-eggs yelled, and their Digimon armor-digivolved. There were Digmon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Halsemon, and Flamedramon. Wormmon, not being able to armor-digivolve, digivolved to Stingmon while Terriermon stayed as himself. Agumon digivolved to Greymon while Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon.

"Everyone! Hurry up, before my attack wears off!" Anamon cried out as she de-armor digivolved back to Wishmon without hesitation while every kid including me stared at her returned form. As soon as Anamon returned to Wishmon, her attack of paralyzation on Arukenimon wore off. When Arukenimon was back in movement, she tested her running skills by grabbing Mummymon and began to escape while Digmon started to dig underground so he can intercept them further along the way. When Digmon intercepted Arukenimon and Mummymon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew and tried their Golden Noose on their enemies. Arukenimon and Mummymon were caught but they managed to tear it apart and now they were standing there alerted, waiting for any reinforcement. While they began fighting with Arukenimon and Mummymon, a few Digimon arrived. There were two Frigimon and two Mojyamon. Flamedramon and Greymon took on the two Frigimon with Terriermon and Wishmon while Kabuterimon, Halsemon and Stingmon took on the two Mojyamon.

All of us, kids, stood there, wherever we are in the Digital World, and cheered on our Digimon. Flamedramon and Greymon started using their fire attacks on the Frigimon while Wishmon told them to save some for Terriermon and her. They kept on attacking. They all tried their attacks on each of their enemies.

  
  


***

  
  


Some moments later, both Mojyamon had enough, so they each released a boomerang attack towards us, kids. All the kids ducked and ran for cover except for Cody because he thought that the boomerangs that were heading his ways were too high to get him while I only ducked and watched Cody as the boomerangs approached. Less than a second, I estimated that the boomerangs would actually hit Cody at his forehead. With this discovery and since I was still the closest to him than the others that ran away and the fact that the boomerangs get closer and closer every second I would waste trying to convince to Cody that they would actually hit him when he won't even forgive Ken when I tried to convinced him to, I dashed myself up and raced to throw Cody to the ground before he gets seriously hurt, and yelled, "Watch out!" My plan worked, at least the part with Cody. Instantly, with my face down, I fell swooned and crashed loudly onto both Cody and the ground with a migraine attack. It all happened so fast. It all happened less than fifteen seconds while our Digimon kept fighting with Flamedramon and his team against the Mojyamon and Frigimon.

When Cody gotten up, he swung my body and head so my face is off the ground. He began shouting my name in fear when he noticed that my forehead was bleeding. When Davis and the other kids heard, they rushed towards me and Cody. All the Digimon heard and Wishmon unleashed her anger. "That's it! I can't stand it, any more! No more games! No more pretending! If it's destruction they want, it's destruction they'll get! I'll destroy all four of you for hurting her by myself if I have to!"

"What?" all the armor-digivolved Digimon with Greymon and Kabuterimon asked.

"You can't fight all of them by yourself," Nefertimon stated.

"Who said I was going to fight them? I only said that I'll destroy them. And besides they're not real! None of them except Arukenimon and Mummymon are real!" Wishmon cried out and shocked the Digimon.

"Is this true?" Flamedramon asked.

"Yes, Arukenimon used the control spires to make the Mojyamon and Frigimon," Stingmon explained.

"That means that we can destroy all of them together-" Halsemon said as he glanced at Wishmon and got a nod.

"Except for Arukenimon and Mummymon," Stingmon stated. And so they did. But, Arukenimon and Mummymon managed to escape again while Flamedramon and the other Digimon were busy destroying the fake Digimon. All of our Digimon returned to their usual forms except for Terriermon and Wishmon who were already in their usual forms.

  
  


***

  
  


The fight was over, at least for our Digimon. My fight against death had really just began. On my forehead, more on the right, was an extremely deep bruise cause by two boomerangs getting too near, one after the other with great speed. Interesting enough, the boomerangs that belonged to the Mojyamon had vanished. They had been vapourized when their owners were terminated. But the most interesting thing is yet to happen. No one knows yet.

Everyone that came to the rescue surrounded me. There were Tai, Izzy, Cody, Davis, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Ken, Willis, and their Digimon with Wishmon. Wishmon, being the closest of the others to me, asked, "How is she doing, Izzy?"

"She's still breathing and she still has a pulse, but she's getting very weak," he clearly answered.

"What should we do now, Tai? Should we get her to the hospital in the Real World?" Kari asked her brother.

"That's a great idea, Kari!" Davis agreed.

"But if we do that, we'll have to explain how she got hurt and we're bound to mention about the Digital World. And we know nothing about her family if they ask us," T.K. said.

"Well, T.O., you got a better idea?" Davis asked and an argument between T.K. and Davis erupted, causing a commotion.

"Stop it, both of you! We can't move her in her condition. But we can send one of you to the Real World to get Joe with his medical kit here. He's up for a real life challenge," Izzy interrupted and broke the fighting.

"I'll go," Davis volunteered.

"I'm coming too, in case you mess up things," T.K. replied, "but, how are we going to get to wherever Joe is when we used Mariana's laptop? We'll return to her place."

"Actually, I e-mailed Joe to meet at T.K.'s just a few minutes ago. And guess what? He's at Mariana's place right now, and I told him to stay there until one of us return to get him. And he also said that Mariana had given him her first-aid kit to use and that she left a few seconds ago in a hurry," Yolei brightened up the situation, "So, are you ready, Davis? T.K.?"

"Ready! But what is he doing at Maria's place?"

"Let's go there and ask him," T.K. tempted.

"And hurry it up!" Tai advised. "It's not like she gets better each second."

"Right!" they both answered and left.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: I don't own Digimon.


	13. Arrival

CHAPTER 13"Arrival."

  
  


The screen of Mariana's laptop glowed and rejected Davis and T.K. with their Digimon. They saw Joe but no Mariana just like what Joe said.

"Hey, Joe, when is Maria going to be back?"

"Maria? Who's Maria? I thought the person who I'm suppose to help is Annye," Joe replied.

"We'll explain later. Now let's go and we can come back to see Mariana later, Davis," T.K. suggested.

"Easy for you to say, but I guess I could," Davis said.

"Alright then. Digi-port open!" T.K. commanded with his D-3 and lead the way with Patamon. Joe followed and then Davis with Veemon. For some unknown reason Mariana knew Joe and Davis and perhaps Ken and me. She was waiting for a train to Tamachi at the subway station.

They arrived and hurried to aid me in any way they could.

"Guys, look. T.K. and Davis are back with Joe. And he's got a first-aid kit, I hope," Tentomon informed when he saw them running to them.

"So what's her condition, Joe?" Agumon asked.

"A bad condition," I joked as I awoke and tried to sit on the ground instead of lying like a dead body.

"You're awake," Ken said.

"Of course. I just wanted to get some sleep and scare all of you," I kidded when I finally managed to sit up.

"And you succeeded. But don't try that ever again," Cody replied with sudden tears.

"Huh? Why are you crying? Don't cry. Oh, Joe's here. Hello, Joe, glad to meet you. But I was hoping not to meet you like this," I commented and Cody quitted weeping.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Annye, right?" Joe replied.

"Think you could succeed in stopping the bleeding and my migraine?" I asked Joe. "What have you there? Isn't that Mariana's medical kit? How did you get it?"

"I'll try but this isn't going to be easy. I'm not certified to be a doctor yet," he said as he opened the medical kit and got out some bandages.

"What? Bandages! I don't need any more bandages. It reminds me of being wrapped up by Mummymon's bandages. Isn't there something else?"

"No. I don't think so. And besides this isn't the same," Joe replied as he wrapped my forehead.

"Oh well. So, where are Arukenimon and Mummymon now?" I questioned all of them.

"They're gone. You think you can stand up now?" Gatomon asked.

"I think so. I just hope the migraine goes away soon," I said as I tried to lift myself up. Halfway there to a standing position, I felt strange and I began to bathe in white light. My eyes were closed and I was sleeping.

"What's happening?" Ken asked for the entire group present. Then, I split into two persons. Everyone was astonished and doubt founded. They didn't really understand what was going on. Izzy, being shocked, tried no theories.

"There are two of her. How can this be?" Yolei said when she freaked out.

"Look. The one on the left is awake, but she's got no bandages around her forehead," T.K. said.

"And she's floating," Yolei added as they all looked up to listen politely to what I might have to say.

"But, the one on the right is on the grass again, and she stopped glowing," Patamon added.

"Who're you?" Davis asked.

"What a silly question. I'm Annye but she isn't," I said and pointed to my right and transformed Ange back to herself. "Her name's Ange. She's the one Matt thought I was. She's back with her own life."

"What about you, Annye? Aren't you going to be back with your own life," Izzy asked.

"I can't. Can't you see me floating and glowing? I'm already a ghost. I've used the last of my strength with the combination of Ange's strength to heal her wound. She'll need to carry out my mission and take care of Wishmon for me. But I'm sure she'll do okay. I mean she's a part of my life, nothing can ever change that, but I can't let her die too."

"We're not following," Armadillomon said. "Care to explain even more?"

I pointed towards Ange and used my ghost and perhaps magical powers to unwrapped the bandages around her forehead. "See? She's just fine. But, she'll need some time to rest up and regain her energy."

"So, where does she live?" Willis asked me.

"Next door to where you're staying this summer in Japan, Willis," I stated.

"Really? How come I've never noticed her before?" Willis posed.

"You can ask her that, Willis. She's awake now," I proposed when I saw her sudden awakening movements.

"Hey, who are you people? And toys? What's going on? I don't remember coming to this weird place. So where am I ? Care to explain any of your future answers to my inquiring questions?" Ange asked as she got up to a sitting position and rubbed her forehead with her right hand implying that she doesn't remember anything that had happen before she came to the Digital World to rescue me.

"Hello," they all greeted her, including the Digimon and almost caused her to have a nervous breakdown. She backed away some inches but stopped when I caught her attention.

"Am I dead?" Ange asked. "I can't be dead now. I've got too many unfinished businesses to tend to right about now," she sighed.

"You're not dead. I am," I replied. "Don't freak, Ange. I wouldn't hurt you. Neither will they. Everything's okay. I'll explain everything."

"Don't explain anything, just tell me how to get out of here. I don't need to get another headache," she said as she got up and began walking away the opposite direction from us with her right hand examining her forehead.

"Wait!" Kari shouted when Ange had completed in taking a few steps. "I'll show you the way out!" Ange heard Kari's offer and stopped walking and instead, looked back for Kari to catch up with her so she can show her the way out.

"Kari, don't go yet, I've to fill all of you in a few details quickly before I have to go. Excuse Ange. She doesn't remember anything, but in time she'll remember. And, Kari, take Wishmon and my stuff with you to Ange so she can take care of her for me. Say that she's an endangered species of the cat family. When Ange remembers, she'll help out with the Digital World. Until then, let her be alone for some while. Remember your words, Cody. Any questions you have will have to wait. I have to go now. Sorry. Bye, Ken. Wormmon. Good luck, Wishmon. Bye guys and take care. I'll miss you all," I said as I began to fade away.

"Bye, Annye, I'll miss you too," Wishmon said in closing when she took one last glance at me. "Ready, Kari? Gatomon?"

"Ready. Bye Annye," Kari and Gatomon answered in unison.

"Bye, Annye," the others said as the wave goodbye and I completely vanished.

  
  


***

  
  


(Ange is the narrator now.)

"I'm finally back! Is this Mariana's place, Willis?" I asked.

"You know my name?" Willis asked instead of answering me.

"Can you remember all of us?" Ken added to the questioning.

"Of course I remember you, Willis. You're the kid who just moved into one of the apartments next door. Your uncle had told me a lot about you," I explained. "I'm surprised that you haven't notice that I was your next door neighbour, but then again, we've never met before until now. Care to introduce me to your peculiar looking friends with the toys? But two toys are missing. What happened to the orange mini-sized dinosaur and the big lady-bug? They are toys, right?"

"Right! Absolutely," Willis agreed.

"But this one isn't," Kari said and referred to Wishmon.

"A cute little kitty you have there. Can I keep her? That is if you don't mind. I just adore cats. And she's perfect for my next sketch of wild, but extra-ordinary cats. And I've always wanted a pet. It gets really lonely living all by yourself in this always changing world. Don't you think so, Kari?" I replied as I placed Wishmon onto my lap and then put her back down again on the beautiful blue carpet.

"You know my name?" Kari asked.

"I know most of your names. I've seen most of you with Sora before. And that reminds me, I've got an appointment with Sora today at my place. Got to go now, talk to you later. Say hello to Mariana for me when you see her, Davis. Come on, Kitty, let's go," I said and walked towards the front door. I swung open it and saw a loyal and intelligent friend of mine. "Hey, Mariana, you're back. That's good. I've got to go now. Sorry. I'll e-mail you later. And don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

"Okay, Ange. Bye," Mariana said and entered after Wishmon and I walked out the door and began to take off.

"We'll come too. Bye, Mariana. Nice meeting you," Tai said as he dashed his way out. "Wait for us."

"Bye, Mariana. Sorry for the bother, and hope you return to Japan. It's beautiful here," Izzy commented.

"Almost unreal," Mariana added. "See you later, Izzy." Izzy ran and followed Tai.

"Wait for us, Tai! Izzy!" Kari shouted and ran with Gatomon. "Bye, Mariana. Hope to see you later. And thanks for everything." One by one with their Digimon, they said goodbye and left, all except for Joe, Davis, and Veemon.

"You better go, Davis, they're waiting for you," Mariana said as she pushed Davis to the door and Veemon and Joe followed. "It's not like I'm trying to get rid of you, but, you better get going."

"What about you? You're leaving soon," Davis stated with a gloomy face.

"Don't worry, Davis, you've got my e-mail address and if you lose it, Joe can always give it to you. And besides, I'm going to be back, I think. You better get going before T.K. gets Kari. And don't forget about Gatomon and Patamon, Veemon," Mariana uttered and giggled. "Okay?"

"Okay then, Maria. Bye," Davis carefully chose his words and left with Veemon. "Guys, wait up!"

"Bye for now. Okay, Joe, ready for your interview?" Mariana said and cheered up as she closed the door.

  
  


***

  
  


A few months have passed by, and so have my friends. Uraina died just like my parents did- before I could say goodbye. Willis has returned to Colorado with Terriermon. Mariana's gone with her dad. They're always travelling. And soon I might have to return Wishmon back to the Digital World. She and I really had fun together. I could still remember the time when she almost scared the life out of me when she spoke too soon before I had fully retrieved my memory. It's really good to have company to brighten up this old house. This magnificently spacious and luxurious-looking house really belonged to Aunt Patricia. It was great staying at her house after my parents' fatal car accident. Auntie Patricia and I really had fun painting and telling each other stories. Before her death, I had promised her that no matter what, I would finish writing my stories with my own pictures and publish them. I was hoping to complete my promise with her. After her death, the house became my own and I changed my name to Annye and lived alone with the help from Uncle Phil in Canada who's taking excellent care of his brother's and sister-in-law's business. I've never mentioned to anyone about my past except for my united form partners, Uraina and Kamari, who's better known as Mariana or Maria to Davis, and Wishmon. Sora, being my one of my closest long-lasting friends, knows my past except for the part with magical powers and the cause of my sickness. Even with my past unveiled to her, she didn't manage to piece together that I was the one that Matt was searching for since he and I broke up about two years ago. I don't blame her. She couldn't have known. When she knew me, it was three months after the summer when I had already change my name to Ange a month before I left for a visit to my distant pal in Canada. We haven't seen each other since the second grade. And that's when my parents died. After their funeral, Aunt Patricia took me into her home and would always tell me how glad she was ever since I lived with her because she felt lonely living by herself in a gigantic house with a garden of colourful roses as well as other flowers. Her favourite saying was: "It's always nicer having someone with you to admire and go through life together than to keep it all to yourself and feel sad and scare in your own home." Every day, she would say, "Remember this, Dawna, no matter where you go or where you are: People need people for motivation and support," just like how she needed me as a house-mate to keep her company and how I needed her to take care of me until I'm older to do so by myself. When I asked her what she meant by it, she gave no answer, but told me that I would find out what she meant by it when I'm older. Now that I'm older, I understand what she meant and I'm glad that me and Matt broke up two years ago although it was my decision, and that Sora's finally found her future husband.

  
  


***

  
  


"Tell me again, Ange, what do you think of Willis? You think that he'll find a way to return you and the others to your world?" Wishmon asked.

"I hope so. Look at it this way, Wishmon, he's found a way to get me here, I'm sure he could get me out of here. Don't worry," I answered her as I remembered how determined Willis was when he insisted on a date with me, almost an eighteen-year-old this November. It's just days away.

The door bell rung twice. Knock. Knock. "Someone's at the door, you better see who's there."

"Right, Wishmon. I'll be back, and keep still," I answered Wishmon and hurried to open the front door.

"Morning, Ken. Wormmon. Come in," I insisted after I swung open the door.

"Morning, Ange," Ken and Wormmon said together as I allowed them inside my home. Onto the living room where Wishmon was we went. We sat down and waited for a speaker.

"So, what is it, Ken, that you wanted to speak about with me this morning?" I asked with curiosity and concern. "Is something the matter?"

"So, what's new, Wormmon?"

"Ken got a letter from Annye," Wormmon answered Wishmon.

"Uraina? What does it say?" I asked Ken.

"Actually, I haven't opened it yet. And I was hoping that you can open it for me," Ken requested and passed the letter into my hands nervously and awaited for my approval anxiously.

"Okay, Ken, I think." I tore the white envelope with the sender's name written on it and the receiver's name inscribed on it. I unfolded the letter and found a message and a silver necklace with a pendant of one of the signs of the zodiac. It was the sign of the Scorpio. Upon finding the necklace with the letter, I handed it to Ken while I read the message out loud for all four of us to listen to.

The message:

Hello, Ken. How are you and your family doing? I just wanted to give you this necklace. It doesn't come with your zodiac sign, but I added that in. There are two parts to this pendant, Ken. You've got only one piece. The other almost identical piece is with another. You must find it and piece together both parts. Don't worry, it'll be easy finding it because the owner has already found you and both of you have met before some years ago, but you don't remember. Not to worry though. When the right moment for both of you to meet and piece together both pieces comes, both pieces of the pendant will glow a rainbow of colours. Until then, whenever you're nearby to the other piece, both pieces will play a soft sweet melody until both pieces are too distant from each other. Make sure you find the other piece before your birthday. Good luck, Ken. I trust that you'll find it in time. Good luck with the Digital World. Say hi to your family and the others for me. Missed you and the others dearly. Oh yeah, Sam told me to say hello to you, he also misses you and the family. I have to go now. We're both sorry. Goodbye, for now. Best of luck.Annye.

  
  


After I finished revealing and interpreting the letter from Uraina or commonly called Annye, I brought up a question for Ken or Wormmon to answer. "Hey, Ken, when did you receive this letter?"I asked as I handed Ken the letter back to him.

"I found it in my room a week after she died," Ken replied. "It was just lying there on my desk in front of my computer's screen ever since me and Wormmon first saw it. I was too afraid to open it."

"It was kinda of spooky getting a letter from someone, who you watched die, a week after they passed away. So, we've waited this long to finally have the nerve to ask you to open it. You don't mind, do you?" Wormmon continued the explanation in grief and perhaps guilt.

"I'm sorry that we've waited this long."

"Oh, that's okay, Ken. You don't have to apologize. And besides, just a few days ago, Annye visited me and told me the news about the pendant. I'm sure that she told the owner of the other piece about it too."

"How did she do that?" Ken asked.

"Can she do that?" added Wormmon.

"Of course. Both of you have to keep in mind that there is one other person out there that is very close to Ange, besides Annye. Both of them are closer to Ange than any relative of her. They're like sisters, but much closer," Wishmon tried to explain.

"Oh," Ken and Wormmon said, meaning that they are trying to interpret the same meaning she was giving.

"What about Sam? Is he with her?" Ken asked anxiously.

"Let's try to stay on target. I'm sure that Sam's with her and that they're doing okay. Besides, I don't think that ghosts can physically feel pain," Wishmon reasoned and Ken and Wormmon nodded in uncertain but hopeful agreement.

"The other person is the one who has the other piece of the pendant. Annye notified me that she will return to Japan very soon, maybe in the next few days. And when she does, she will take my place in completing the mission. If everything goes right, maybe all three of us can finally unite and return to our world," I unravelled.

"What do you mean by, all three of us can finally unite and return to our world?" Ken asked in suspense.

"Before I can return to my world, I must reunite with Annye and the owner of the other piece," I explained.

"And I guess that you already know who the owner of the other piece is," Wormmon suspected. "Why don't you tell us who this person is instead of leading us into a wild pendant chase?"

"I can't. But I trust that you and Ken will find her with the other piece very soon. And your Ken here will finally be more than accepted by his own brother, that is if both of you find her in time," I answered confidently as they began to ponder.

"Why are you so confident, Ange?" Wishmon asked in doubt.

"There's no reason why not. I mean, we've already found her without even looking. And she's someone we know. And I used to baby-sit her some years ago."

"Is there any way to recognize her without actually using any device or memory chip?" Ken joked sarcastically.

"There is one other way, I think," I started to answer.

"There is? How?" Wormmon asked to make sure.

"Yep. She usually dresses as much black as she could. And she loves playing a piccolo. She loves the water so much that whenever you see her, she would be in the water swimming or diving. She was on Davis' soccer team. And she will be once again. She loves competition just like you, Ken, when you were still the Emperor. And that's all I can tell you. I hope I've told you enough to recognize her," I described.

"That's more than enough," Wormmon commented.

"Thanks," Ken said as he placed the necklace around his neck and wore it hidden under his shirt. Then, he folded his letter once and placed into his left pocket of his pants.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Don't own Digimon.


	14. An old friend returns?

CHAPTER 14"An old friend returns?"

  
  


"You're welcome," Wishmon answered when Ken stood up with Wormmon and they were ready to leave.

"So, Ange, are you still going to leave to study medicine?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I'm still planning to go," I replied.

"But why not stay and study medicine here in Japan?" questioned Wormmon.

"I cannot. Being one with healing powers, I would require to know about modern and ancient traditional medicine around the world. Also, I'm planning to search for a cure to my sickness and this trip will allow me to study herbs that are and aren't used in medicine. Plus, I'll need this information to outsmart Izzy in the field of medicine. Great?" I explained.

"What sickness? The one that causes you to go unconscious? It's getting worse, isn't it?" Ken asked in concerned.

"Yeah. That's the one. But don't worry, guys, it only gets worse if I use my wish powers," I assured them all.

"What about your healing powers?" Wormmon suggested. "Does that have any effect on your sickness?"

"My healing powers are still continuing to fight it or at least slow it down," I answered. "They were doing a good job at it until I started using my powers more frequently to research about my other selves and my past. But they are starting to lose. Can you imagine how many wishes a young child would have? As many as the number of stars. And every time I use my powers, it adds up. I can't stop it, but I can try to delay it."

"So that's why you don't really join the team to the Digital World to fight," Ken interpreted. "You would have won easily every time. But it would mean a drain in your powers."

"Precisely part of it."

"Oh?" Ken and Wormmon said at the same time.

"What Ange means by that, is that we have faith that all of you will defeat them in the end. Besides, you'll get practice for any surprisingly evil and powerful enemies," Wishmon helped in the interpretation. "Do you both understand?"

"Sort of," they both answered.

"Don't worry, you, guys, everything's going to be okay. I won't leave before your birthday this coming Saturday. So that means you'll get your present from me. Now, you better get going. It's getting late now, and you have school tomorrow," I spoke to remind Ken and Wormmon of the time. It was almost supper for Ken and Wormmon at their house.

"Right!" Ken and Wormmon replied in unison as they began to walk towards the door. "Bye."

  
  


***

  
  


"Hey, Ange, you've got mail," Wishmon confirmed when she checked my messages on my D-terminal.

"Who's it from, Wishmon?" I asked, sitting some metres away from her at my desk in my room with her resting on my bed. I was already busy booking a flight, planning my schedules, destinations, and a surprise for Ken in the evening. My plans and suggestions were already thought of, all I had to do was to put them into writing, and that was what I was trying to do until an e-mail alert interrupted my efforts.

"It's from Mariana. She says that she's going to arrive in Japan tomorrow morning with her dad. She was hoping that you could pick her up at the airport at 8:00am sharp. She requests that you e-mail her with your reply today. She wants you to know that she couldn't find Uraina in Canada. She says that her family is worried about her and they were hoping that you could contact them if you have any idea to where she's gone to. She's happy to say that your help is appreciated," translated Wishmon after she opened the message.

"Oh. Is that it?" I asked dully as I turned to face her instead of continuing to write. Thank goodness I was done.

"That's it, Ange. What's your reply? Yes?"

Lucky her, Mariana, that I take private school only in the afternoons on school days compared to most public high students who take classes for both the morning and afternoon for all five days. And she' even luckier that I discontinued attending school beginning this week so I can finish organizing and packing. She's going to owe me big time. "Absolutely! E-mail her, right away!" I approved.

"Already did," Wishmon confessed.

I approached her and laid along on the bed. "And exactly when was that?" I asked as I faced her.

"This morning when I've first gotten the message."

"And why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"I didn't want to bother you while you were busy around the house. And besides, I had already known that you would accept it, so I replied earlier. Sorry," she admitted softly with guilt as she closed the terminal and placed it down. "Are you mad?"

"No, of course not. I was just joking. I'm kinda glad that you e-mailed her this morning. I mean, she might not check her messages this late at night, and might have asked someone else. But next time, ask away. Okay?" I assured her as I placed the D-terminal inside the top drawer next to my bed.

"Okay."

"Okay, then. Let's get some sleep, we need to wake up early tomorrow," I indicated but discovered that Wishmon had already fell asleep before I had even finished.

  
  


***

  
  


"Hey, Wishmon. Wake up, we're here," I pointed out when I parked my recently brought car in the drive way outside the airport building. It was convenient having a car in case of emergencies.

"We are?" she asked with a yawn as she scanned the surroundings through the open window beside her for any indication that would defend the fact that we have arrived at the airport. "Oh, right! We're here. Finally!" she admitted excitedly, sitting in the front seat with me. "Wow! This is an airport? It's gorgeous! You're sure we're at the right place?"

"Yep, Wishmon, I agree. It's a gorgeous airport. And there they are, Wishmon, Mariana and her dad, each with luggage of their own," I said, lowered every seat's windows to their minimums so I can wave back at Mariana and her dad. They were barely able to manage a few signals, so I got out of my car, ready to lend a hand (not literally though), and before I parted from my car to help, I advised Wishmon to act like an untalkative house pet that's unique only in existence of rareness of type and not speech.

"Hey, Ange! You made it!" Mariana happily greeted with a hug after we placed every luggage in the back trunk.

"Yeah. I did, didn't I? And I won't be able to drive both of you any where if you choke me to death now, Mariana," I barely managed to point out to Mariana when she forgot to let go.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Ange. I'm just so excited that I'll be able to stay in Japan permanently until further notices," she explained with tears to prove of her cheerfulness when she finally released me from the hug.

"Don't cry, Mariana, I was just kidding. You know me, I usually don't mean what I said," I reassured her with a smile like a proud big sister.

"Oh, I know, Ange. You are so adorably sarcastic," she replied with a sweet smile instead of tears.

"Great!" I exclaimed merrily and we got into the car and buckled in.

"What's this?" pondered Mariana about Wishmon sitting next to her in the back row of the car like an ordinary and lifeless toy. "It looks like a Digimon, but it can't be. What would Ange be doing with it? Does she know?" Mariana asked herself as she stared at Wishmon suspiciously. Thank goodness that Wishmon defended no such suspicion of Mariana's, and instead, she played along like a toy. After awhile, Mariana surrendered to Wishmon and took her eyes off her. Wishmon sighed and loosed up quietly.

"And I trust that everything's fine, right, Ange?" asked Mr. Chaikary with a broad smile. Sitting beside me, he noticed my nod and asked impatiently, but sarcastically, "Then we can go now, right?"

"Where to, Daddy?" asked his obedient daughter who was trying to end the sarcasm instead of adding to it.

"My place?" I proposed hoping for a positive answer when I realize that this was the perfect opportunity to start persuading them to stay at my house since there was a momentarily hesitation. Mariana nodded continuously in excitement until her dad returned his nod of approval.

Halfway there to my house, I asked, "Do both of you want to stay for lunch?"

"Yes! I mean, if you want us to, Dad," she begged, looking at him. He glanced at the mirror and saw that she really wanted to stay. He would do anything to make his daughter happy because she's been sad ever since and every time they leave Japan or move around again and again. He couldn't help that, he was a pilot and still is. It's his job to travel. Because he didn't have any relative in Japan that could have taken care of his daughter while he goes away, he takes her with him. He wanted to ask me to take care of her, but he worried that I might not be able to baby-sit her in his absence since I have a life of my own. So, he never bothered asking.

"Very well, Mariana, we'll stay at Ange's for lunch," her dad agreed and surprised her.

"How about staying at my house then?" I requested them as I kept on driving. Her dad showed an expression of uncertainty while it would seem as if his daughter had already agreed. "I'm going to leave Japan in a few days from now, so my house will be empty then and I'll need someone to look after it while I'm gone and what better people to ask than both of you. I mean, I would like some company at my house and both of you haven't found a place yet than the one I just proposed, so do you both want to stay at my house? There's more than enough rooms for five members," I offered and caused a moment of silence.

"What do you say, Mariana? This is going to be your call," her dad asked her with a smile as he turned to face her from his seat. She smiled back in reply and he got the message clear, she wanted to stay. "Alright, Ange, deal. We'll stay as permanent residents until further notice. So, do I have to pay the bills too?"

"Absolutely yes! You'll just have to pay half of every bill like the water bill, electricity bill, and so on; so it would be fair, but at least, you won't have to pay rent," I answered while I continued to drive.

"Sounds fair enough. Okay, are we there yet?" Mariana answered for her father.

"Almost, Mariana," I replied patiently, "almost."

  
  


***

  
  


On the night of their arrival, I passed the mission to Mariana. She agreed instantly. Now that she knows about her powers and mission, she changed. She became someone else. She became slave with her responsibilities of both lives, but there's no turning back for her, she had already accepted and she will never quit until her mission is completed.

"Time for school, Mariana," her dad, standing beside the bathroom door, called out as he tried his black tie around his neck.

She heard him calling, so she opened the bathroom door and replied, "Right! Nice outfit, Dad. But where are you off to?"

"I'm off to a job interview at the television station. Are you ready?" asked Mr. Chaikary in a hurry. He finally finished putting his tie on.

"You're quitting as a pilot? What happened? Is it because of me?"

"No, Sweetheart, it's not because of you 'cause I'm not quitting. I'm just finding a part-time job for this vacation, away from the planes. You know how it is. It's going to be a boring three-months holiday if I don't have something to do. And besides, don't forget that I'll have to pay half of every house bill," he joked. "So, you're ready for school, right?"

"Ready!" she replied after she dashed into her room for her black satchel while her dad dashed into his' and got his black brief case in hand. It was like she and her father loved black. They hurried downstairs to meet me at the front door while Wishmon was already inside the car parked outside the garage.

"Good then. Everyone, let's go," I said and all three of us hurried into the car. "Where to first, school or interview?"

"School, Ange," her dad replied, "since that's the nearest."

"Got it!" I exclaimed and started the engine.

At Odaiba Elementary, Davis entered his English class with surprising news for his friends. "Guys, guess what?" he asked T.K. and Kari when he sat down in his seat.

"What?" Kari asked, seating between Davis and T.K.

"Yeah, Davis, what is it?" Matt's younger brother asked.

"We're going to have a new student in our English class today," Davis answered. "And I heard that she's almost as good a soccer player as me."

"What's her name, Davis?" Kari asked as the bell rang. "I wonder how she's like."

"Don't know."

"I wonder why there would be a new student at this time of the year," T.K. said out loud when the English teacher entered and announced that there was a new student.

The door slid and revealed an eleven-years-old girl wearing an ocean blue t-shirt and black casual pants. She held her black robe-looking jacket over her shoulder with her left hand as she walked towards the teacher. With her right hand, she took off her baseball cap and took a small bow, revealing her long dark hair tied in a ponytail. "Her name is Kamari Chaikary," the English teacher introduced to his class.

"But everyone can call me Mariana," she encouraged them.

"Isn't that...," T.K. and Kari thought at the same time.

"Maria," Davis ended for them. But he wasn't sure if it was really his old friend returning. "I could swear that she had shorter hair," he mumbled, but no one heard him clearly enough to understand what he was saying.

"Let's see, where should you sit? Why don't you take the empty seat next to the boy with the goggles?" he requested her and she gave a nod. Then, she followed orders and sat down with her bag on the table. She dared not distract Davis, but she had to be polite, so she said hello to him and his friends at the same moment when she organized her stationery stuff in place.

Davis was happy to see his friend back with him, at least be in Japan. "Together again," he merrily said to her.

"Maybe," she answered him with a grin, almost breaking his good mood if it wasn't for the smile.

School was interesting for Mariana and her friends. She joined most of the athletic teams, especially the soccer and track teams. Although she loves swimming, she didn't join the swim team, she didn't want to exploit her swimming skills because she enjoys it so much. So instead, she would just practice swimming on Saturdays. Everything looked so easy to her, it seems as if she could be a non-identical twin of the famous genius Ken Ichijouji when he was still the Emperor. At least, that's what Yolei thought and feared when she said out loud to Davis and the others while they were in computer club, "At least, she's not going to be a Digimon Empress, I hope."

"Of course not," Cody said. "It's not going to be possible since she has neither a Digivice nor a D-terminal."

"But we did tell her about the Digital World," Yolei added.

"And she promised not to tell," Davis defended.

"We know, Davis, but we just can't take any more chances," T.K. stated.

"But she seemed so nice in all of my classes. She even said goodbye to me at my locker," Kari informed.

"That's what so strange about it. She's in every class that Kari's in, and she even has a locker right next to Kari's," Yolei concluded. "But I could be wrong." She sighed.

  
  


***

  
  


The moment I was trying to close the bakery shop, one of my best customers appeared, so I stopped and waited.

"Hello, Mrs. Ichijouji," I greeted, "what would you like today?"

"Oh hello, Ange. I would like to place an order for a birthday cake delivered to my house on Saturday," she requested.

"Okay. With twelve candles for Ken?" I asked.

"Yes. How did you know it's for Ken?"

"Just a guess, Mrs. Ichijouji. By the way, did you invite his friends to his birthday party yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't really know much about his friends, and I don't want him to invite them since I want it to be a surprise. By the way, is it true that you're closing?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be leaving Japan this Sunday, but I'll manage this last order for Saturday."

"Oh. So what happens to your shop?"

"It'll be close until I return. Say what, how about moving Ken's birthday party to my house? Then, he'll be really surprise when I invite his friends over too," I offered.

"Okay!" she answered excitedly. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome, but don't mention my name to Ken, it might ruin his surprise. Bye," I stressed and waved.

"Right!" Mrs. Ichijouji waved and hurried to get back home.

That night, I e-mailed all of Ken's friends and told them that they were all invited to his party at my house Saturday night. I asked them to reply before Saturday arrives so I can make the preparations. They all replied yes.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Don't own Digimon.


	15. To Ken's surprise

CHAPTER 15"To Ken's surprise."

  
  


To the school for swimming relaxation she went. Along with her was a black duffle bag with a grey zip, containing her ocean blue towel and swimsuit, plus other necessities. On the way to school, something unexcepted occurred. She was crossing to get to an intersection when her pendant reacted with a melody. Obviously Ken was nearby among the crowds. So, Ken's piece reacted as well, but the crowds weren't startled, they thought it was just music that was coming from the radio that one of them must be carrying. Ken looked around for her while she kept walking to the school. She walked by Ken but he didn't notice her. After some steps, the music stopped, Ken stopped as well. Everything was over, for now.

Swimming was fun and relaxing for Mariana. No one disturbed her. "Oh, this was really relaxing," she said to herself as she walked in the hallway. She stopped when she came across to the new Digidestines with Tai and Izzy. Luckily, I didn't give my D-3 or D-terminal to her yet because she might have blown her cover when the other kids track her on their Digivices. She stood outside the door and watch as the younger kids get downloaded. Before Tai and Izzy could be transported there to the Digital World, she interrupted in suspicion, "What's going on here, Izzy? Tai? Where are the others?"

They became wobbly in her sudden presence with them. "Nothing is going on here, Mariana," they laughed uneasily towards her and shrugged. Their actions caused her to become even more suspicious. Ever since she falsely corrected them that she's not Davis' best friend from the past, they tried to stay clear of her so she won't uncover their secret about the Digital World. She knew everything, alright. She knew it well enough that they were hiding something from her. She already knows that they are Digidestines of an existing Digi-world.

"Really?" she asked in annoyance. They were behaving so suspiciously that anyone can figure out that there was something peculiar going on with them.

"Really," they quickly answered together.

"Guys, that's pathetic. I already know that you're both hiding something. I'll find out soon enough. But who cares," she insulted with pleasure.

"Yeah. That is pathetic," Tai laughed as he pretended not to be rudely affected by her insignificance insults. Izzy, not liking the situation too much, tried to change the subject by asking about her presence at the school on a Saturday.

"That's not the issue here," she replied. "So, where are the others now?"

"What others? Tai and I are only ones here checking on the computers," Izzy explained.

"Whatever you say, Izzy," she answered in uncertainty.

"A peculiar pendant you have there, Mariana. What does it symbolize?" Tai asked unusually. She didn't know if it was meant as a compliment or an insult, so she kept quiet. As Izzy eyed her t-shirt strangely, she became a little tense.

"What does that word mean on your t-shirt, Mariana?" Izzy asked as if it struck his interest. His bizarre question allowed Tai's mouth to be wide open. Tai never thought that Izzy would actually ask such a question.

"Oh, that. You know how there's Ken the Rocket, well there's Starlight Kamari," she answered proudly.

"So, who came up with that name for you?" Tai asked so he can distract her from her suspicions.

"My two friends, Sam and Uraina. Yikes! That reminds me, I was suppose to be finding something for them at Tamachi before tonight's party! Gotta go! Bye! And good luck in downloading yourself!" she shouted and ran.

"Huh?" They sighed and said to each other, "That was close."

When the others returned, Davis asked them why they didn't join them. Izzy told them about Starlight Kamari. Now they weren't sure if she knows about them and the Digital World. Even more, they were puzzled by her actions which caused them all to wonder if she's actually the Maria to Davis or if she was someone else.

  
  


***

  
  


"What is it, Mom? Dad? Where are we going?" Ken asked them. The Ichijouji family was driving to my house for the party. Ken, holding Wormmon, seated himself at the back row of his father's car. He was blindfolded and wasn't sure of where his parents were taking him. Even though Wormmon was able to see where his parents were taking him and what they might be doing, he didn't foil the surprise. Instead, he promised Ken that he'll stay alert in case of any approaching danger.

"You'll see soon enough," his mom answered him joyfully.

"We're almost there, Son, so no peeking," his father warned. "Or you'll ruin the surprise."

After Mr. Ichijouji parked the car, they led Ken out with Wormmon, and rang the door bell twice like a signal. "You can look now, Ken," his father said to him.

"Oh," he replied as he took off the blindfold and studied the surroundings for clues of where he was. He realized that this was my place and wondered why his parents took him here. He finally figured out an answer, but when he tried to ask, his mother told him to open the door. "Isn't it lock?" he asked his parents and they shrugged so he would try to open the door and see if it is. There was a little set back at opening the door, he had a feeling of uncertainty. But in the end, he opened the door.

"Surprise!" we all yelled jovially. Ken as well as Wormmon were surprised to see us all. They just stood there at the door like if they were daydreaming. We were all there at my house, all except for Sam and Uraina and Mariana's dad, who was hired at the tv. station by T.K.'s and Matt's dad. Those of us who were there all dressed casually.

Before Ken took another step into my house, I stimulated, "Hey, Ken, come in, before the food gets cold."

"Yeah, hurry it up so your birthday party can start already," Tai demanded.

"Right!" Ken accepted and smiled.

"Finally!" Davis commented on Ken's late reaction.

"Davis!" the younger kids shouted while Mariana, who was in her room listened, as she typed something into a folder on her laptop. No one noticed that she was staying with me since no one asked.

"At least it's not past midnight or else," I laughed deviously.

"Or else what, Ange?" Ken asked.

"Or else you'll all have to give presents for me too," I joked.

"Why is that?" Yolei asked as she eyed suspiciously.

"'Cause it's her birthday tomorrow," Mariana interrupted, wearing a black sleeveless turtle-neck vest with black leather pants, as she strolled down the stairs to the living room where we all were at the moment. All the Digimon, including Wishmon, were fortunate enough to settle on the sofas.

  
  


***

  
  


After dinner and dessert, Ken went upstairs to get Mariana down so she can join us after the rest of us help out with the dishes so he can open his presents in the living room. He did this all voluntarily when he accidently glimpsed around her neck and saw the missing piece to his pendant or so it would seem. The strange thing was that neither piece reacted to the other's presence. Because of no reaction, Ken thought that it was either the wrong piece or it was time for whatever Annye was talking about in the letter. When he was about to ask her, she ran upstairs with a notification that she forgot to do something. Even though the door to her room was open, he dared not intrude her from typing something on her laptop. He just stood there in the doorway, awaiting for her permission to enter. He waited until she sent what she was typing online to ask, "Hey, Mariana, can I come in?"

"Sure, Ken, the door's open for you to enter," she answered, sitting at her desk that was facing a window, without turning her back to see who was there. Instead, she closed her laptop.

"How did you know I was at your door?" Ken asked as he entered.

"That doesn't matter. What took you so long? Did you bring the other half of the pendant?" Mariana asked as she got up from her adjustable chair to face Ken.

"Yes. I did," Ken responded as he disconnected the two links of the necklace so he can show proof of its presence. He held the necklace in his right palm, causing the pendant to drag along. "What's its purpose?"

"You'll understand soon enough. For now, hand it over," Mariana commanded strictly as she took hers off from her neck. Her left palm grabbed the middle of the necklace, causing the pendant to dangle along. Despite her rudeness towards him, he did what he was told as he placed his piece in her right palm, only because he knew that both pieces must be combined today or all is lost, at least that's what he thought. For days, he's been searching, but he found nothing until tonight.

Then, she dropped both pieces onto her desk. When they touched each other, they glowed as they formed an oval opal pendant on the same chain. When she touched the opal stone, a beam of colours was emitted to display a hologram of Annye. "What's happening?" Ken asked in amazement.

The figure started talking, "Whoever possesses this opal stone will be able to remedy any sickness or injury if used within twenty-four hours. Please note, this stone is meant for Ange. Please tell her that only the entire stone can cure her. Say happy birthday to Ange for me. Farewell, Ken, Mariana." After that, the stone stopped glowing.

  
  


***

  
  


"Well, well. This' for Ange," Mariana said, sounding cold, as she grabbed the necklace. She tossed it into the air and caught it as she ambled down the stairs to the living room.

"Be careful with that," Ken advised. But she didn't listen to him. Instead, she tossed, and caught it again.

"Don't worry, nothing bad's going to happen," she claimed. Ken wasn't sure of what to say next that could stop her from tossing the necklace again. Rather than saying something that can hurt her feelings, he said nothing. He only watched.

Tossed. Caught. Tossed. Caught. Tossed. Caught. Every time she threw it into the air irritated Ken as he followed her. Fortunately, she abstained from tossing it into the air again when she reached the living room automatically or else he would have lost his temper at her annoyance.

"Hey, Ken, what took you so long to come back down? It's time to open your presents," Wormmon asked softly when Ken's parents and Mariana weren't paying attention.

"I had to check on Mariana, she's the one who's got the other piece," Ken whispered and sat down near his wrapped presents from all of us on the carpeted floor. He began opening the presents while I had something to ask Mariana.

"Hey, Mariana, how it is going with the pendant? Did you and Ken combine both pieces yet? 'Cause if you haven't, we're going to be in big trouble," I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I've got them right here," she said as she showed me the necklace in her palm.

"Whoa! Nice opal! So, who's it for, Mariana? And what is it for? Did Uraina tell you? 'Cause she must have forgotten to tell me."

"It's for you," she smiled and I pointed my right index finger at myself. She nodded. "Want me to put it on for you?"

"Okay," I said and she carefully placed it around my neck. "Who's it from?"

"Me, Ken, and Uraina. Oh yeah, Uraina told me that the opal stone will cure any sickness including yours, but it must be used within twenty-hours. She didn't tell me how the stone works though. But I'm sure that you'll figure it out," she said as she placed the necklace. When she finished, she said, "By the way, Uraina and I wish you happy birthday before you leave."

"That reminds me, I've got something for you in my room," I said to Mariana and ran.

Before I could reach halfway up the stairs, Matt called out, "Hey, Ange, where're you going? Ken's about to open his present from you." After that, everyone's attention was on us two.

"Just upstairs to get something for Mariana, Matt. I'll be back soon. So, just open another present before I get back, Ken. Sorry, but got to go. Sooner I go, sooner I'll return, right?" I winked at all of them and ran upstairs before any of them could stop me.

"Okay, Ange," Ken accepted as he grabbed another present that's from Mariana, who was sitting on one of the steps.

"It's from Mariana," he informed. "Thanks."

"Open it, I'm sure you'll like it very much," Mariana ordered. Graciously, Ken unwrapped and opened the box, revealing a gift for him. He held it in his right hand and stared at it with the others.

"A tape recorder?" Yolei asked, without stopping her stare at the object.

"That's not all," Mariana enlightened.

"Oh, there's more?" Cody asked curiously and she nodded.

"Guys, hold on a sec, there's a tape inside," Ken said as he studied the recorder closely.

"There is?" the others asked.

"Yep! Play the tape, Ken, and you'll understand what's so special about this gift," she advised. He accepted and pushed the play button. It started out all fuzzy, then they could hear Mariana's voice. After a few minutes, the recorder played a different voice.

"Sam?" Ken and his parents asked as tears flowed from their eyes.

"...hey, Ken, Mom, Dad, sorry if I don't make it. I just wanted to tell you, Ken, don't be like me, you might end up like me-lonely, empty and pressure. But, you're lucky, Ken, you'll have second chances, but never give up. Remember Ken, that I'll always be there watching over you, and sorry about everything. And everyone, don't blame yourselves, the past is gone. It cannot be changed, but it'll always be remembered. I'll miss you all when I'm gone. Don't forget me. Love you all, but I've got to go now, Starlight Kamari might never forgive me for using up all the tape's space. Bye. Thanks for everything. Oh yeah, Kamari, if you're listening, reply to Uraina for me.... By the way, please stop crying, I'm sure I'll be fine...," the tape recorder played and ended blank.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Don't own Digimon.


	16. Impossible

CHAPTER 16"Impossible."

  
  


When the message ended, Ken ejected the tape and held it tight as he continued weeping along with his parents.

"Guess this message's really special after all," Yolei apologized, "Sorry, Mariana."

Mariana couldn't stand their weeping, so she got up and gotten a box of tissues from the kitchen for anyone who needed it. As she handed it over to Ken, she encouraged, "Please stop crying, I just can't stand people when they're crying. Besides today's your birthday, there's no need to be crying in grief. Everyone needs to be happy."

"Maybe this is the same Mariana after all, Davis," Tai said softly to the group as he realized that she has a soft spot for those who cry.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember Maria telling me that she's referred as Starlight Kamari. And I don't think that she has met Ken's brother before," Davis murmured as he continued wondering.

"What did you say, Davis?" Mariana asked him as she seated back on the same step.

"Nothing really," he answered her.

Ken grabbed another present. Although it was similar to a shoe box in size, shape and lack of gift wraps, no writings (beside Ken's name on the lid) could be found on any of the exterior faces. Whoever sent it must have been in a hurry to have done such a sloppy job, but at least there might be a big surprise gift inside the box. It made everyone curious to know what's inside and who it's from.

"Who's this from?" Ken asked as he scanned around for a reply of a nod. Everyone including the Digimon shook their heads.

"Maybe you should open it to see if there's any name inside with your present, Ken," T.K. suggested.

"Great idea! Thanks!" Ken agreed and nodded in approval. Everyone except Wishmon and Mariana nodded with him.

"I don't think it's such a good idea opening a present that doesn't give any information of whom the sender is on the outside," Mariana opposed.

"No one asked you," Davis stated coldly.

"Davis!" his team yelled angrily.

"No one has to ask me, I was just stating my opinion," Mariana answered.

"It's the inside that counts," Izzy defended Davis. "Even if the outside looks dreadful."

"Izzy's right. Appearances can be deceiving, Mariana," Matt rationalized. "Go ahead and open it, Ken."

"Suit yourself," Mariana said as she glimpsed at Ken and headed up the stairs "I'm going to check on Ange upstairs."

Before Ken could open the present and before Mariana could reach halfway up the stairs, the doorbell rang twice. "I'll get it!" Matt shouted and darted towards the front door to open it.

"I wonder who that could be," Mariana thought and stopped heading up the stairs. Instead, she headed back down.

Matt quickly opened the door, revealing a handsome young man holding perhaps a large present and his black motorcycle. He had short violet hair hanging to almost his shoulders and hair style like the Ken's and T.K.'s mixed together. "Who is this? Who invited you?"

"Who're you?" the drop-dead gorgeous stranger asked in reply.

"I asked you first," Matt protested, seeing that he would be foolish enough to open the door to complete strangers. Then again, how would Matt know if this guy was a complete stranger? An unnecessary argument erupted between them.

"What's this commotion?" Mariana asked just in time to stop Matt from closing the door on the stranger. "Oh, it's only you, Aurora."

"Aurora? But isn't that a girl's name?" Matt teased and giggled.

"It's a guy's name now," he justified boldly and Matt stopped giggling. "Can I come in now?"

"Sure," Matt and Mariana answered and allowed Aurora to enter into the living room.

"Hey, Mariana, who's the cute guy with you?" Mimi asked.

"Matt," Matt answered.

"Really?" Sora asked and Matt nodded. "Then, there are two Matts."

"What's your name?" Yolei asked when she dashed and grabbed hold of the stranger's hands when he placed the wrapped box onto the coffee table. The others, except Ken's parents, shook their heads and sighed.

"What's your name?" Aurora asked.

"Yolei," she answered dreamily as she let go of his hands to stare at his cute face.

"Well, Yolei, please to meet you. I'm Aurora Boreala," he introduced himself to everyone as he took a small bow.

"Aurora Boreala? The leader of the Northern Lights?" Mimi asked. "Nice to meet you." The others introduced themselves.

"Think you could remember their names?" Mariana asked in rudeness as she sat back down on the same step.

"There's something fishy about this," Gatomon whispered to Kari.

"You think so?" Kari asked.

"Definitely. It would appear that Mariana has something against him," Yolei expressed to Kari and Gatomon, but some others heard as well.

"Actually, Yolei, Mariana seems to have something against all of us," Hawkmon whispered and everyone who heard nodded in agreement.

  
  


***

  
  


"What are you doing here, Aurora?" Mariana asked, giving the cold shoulders. "You're a little too early to accompany her to the airport."

"Actually, I'm also here to give Ken his birthday present," Aurora answered, "Now, who's Ken again?"

"Obviously the one who's about to open the rest of his presents until you arrived," Mariana answered, still giving him the cold shoulders. Surprisingly, Aurora did not buy into her rudeness, instead, he smiled as he handed the heavy present to Ken from the coffee table.

"Thanks. I wonder what's inside." Ken asked as he accepted it after he placed the mysterious gift back down.

"Two more bottles of hair spray?" Davis said sarcastically. "To spike your hair up like when you were still Emperor?" Davis guessed out loud in total sarcasm to Ken and all those who knows about the other world business. Yolei was about to strangle him, but she failed when some of them grabbed her.

"Typical. Clearly, it can't be that two bottles of hair spray are in there. This box is apparently more spacious to hold even more than two bottles," Mariana spoke.

"A box of hair spray?" Davis joked. Everyone giggled. The Digimon almost blew their cover, but luckily, everyone was too busy laughing to notice their sudden lively actions.

"No, Davis," Izzy stated. "Why don't you open it and see what's inside, Ken?"

"Right," Ken said and obeyed. He uncovered a pair of skis. "Thanks again, Aurora."

"You're welcome. Now, where's Ange?" Aurora beamed as Ken wondered about the snow skis, what was he going to do with them when he doesn't even know how to ski.

"She's upstairs. Why you ask?" Matt asked in skepticism.

"Just asking," Aurora answered, "So, Mariana, how's she doing?"

"Just fine without you," Mariana replied unmannerly.

A moment of silent and uneasiness spread around the living room until Joe asked, "Hey, Mariana, how come Ange's taking so long? She's been up there for almost an hour."

"You're right. What's taking her?" Matt replied.

"Something's wrong. I'll go check," Sora and Ken said coincidentally They nodded to each other and ran up the stairs.

  
  


***

  
  


"Hey, Ange, open the door," Sora commanded in a troubled way as she knocked on the door twice. When I didn't open it, Ken turned the doorknob and discovered that the door wasn't really locked. He opened it.

"Ange!" they both yelled when they saw my body on the floor next to the bed holding a small present for Mariana. They rushed next to me, checked my breathing and pulse, and found that I had both. They determined that I was just taking a nap. What they didn't determine was that I was having a nightmare. Then, they tried to wake me up by calling out my name and gently shaking me.

"No!" I screamed and woke up with sweat dripping from my forehead. Probably, I had caught the attention of everyone downstairs too when I heard approaching foot steps.

"Don't worry, Ange, it was only a dream," Sora reassured.

"Then, it must have been a really bad dream if it caused you to scream," Ken said as the others rushed in with their Digimon. Tai brought along Wishmon and Agumon while Matt brought along Biyomon, and Davis brought along Wormmon and Veemon.

"What happened?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"Are you al right, Ange?" Aurora asked as he pushed through the crowd.

"Aurora? I'm okay now, but what are you doing here so early?" I asked as I got up from the floor. I handed Mariana her pre-birthday present. She thanked me with a smile. When I told her to open it, she said later.

"Just visiting you sooner. Wanna go for a ride?" he asked and all I could think about was my nightmare of a fatal accident. In the nightmare, I wasn't hurt but someone else was dying. Because my nightmare was so blurry, I couldn't figure out who the other person was.

"On your motorcycle?" I asked Aurora and he nodded. "But it's not time to leave for my flight yet. It's still some hours away."

"Which means we'll have more time to ourselves if we leave now," Aurora concluded.

"Wait a minute!" Matt exclaimed. "She can't go now, Ken still has to finish opening his presents!"

"What does that have to do with her?" Tai whispered to Izzy with narrow eyes.

"Actually, Matt, I can still open the rest of the presents without them," Ken stated.

"By the way, along with the skis, I've already registered you for ski lessons for a period of three months on me at the Borealas' Skis and Skates," Aurora uttered with a smile. Ken thanked him again while everyone awaited for my response.

They scanned for me and found that I was no more in my room. I had sneaked out when everyone cleared from the doorway without checking on me. They hurried one by one with or without their Digimon and found me in the living room. I just sat there, staring at the mysterious box. I bended down and lifted the entire box off the rug.

"What's the matter?" Mimi asked.

"T.K. On the bottom, it says T.K.," I answered, still holding the box.

"What?" all the Digidestines asked.

"You're sure," Mariana asked me, "that you don't need some fresh air?"

"Is from you, T.K.?" Ken asked as he took the box and checked the bottom of it.

"No way, it can't be from T.M., he already gave you a gift."

"Thanks, Davis," T.K. answered in an annoyed way.

"Then it must be for both of you," Mr. Ichijouji stated.

"Perhaps," Mariana replied in doubt. "But, I'm still curious to know who's it from."

"Hey! Here's an idea, why don't I go with Ange to get some fresh air while the rest of you continue with the party? Okay?" Matt blurted out.

"Maybe later, Matt. This time, I'm finally going to get Aurora to take me on his motorcycle," I approved, forgetting about the nightmare I had just some time ago. It was just a silly nightmare, wasn't it?

"As promised," Aurora added.

"And I'll tell you all a story," Mariana suggested, "before you finish unwrapping your presents, Ken."

"Okay," they all agreed with a smile, except for Matt.

And that's what we did. I followed Aurora onto his motorcycle so he can give me a ride for the first time as promised some years ago while the others stay in to finish the party without me. Mariana told her story, it was about me and Aurora when we were younger. She explained how we were next door neighbours and how we were no more door-to-door neighbours. She even gave hints that she was talking about us two. From the story, everyone realized who the characters were. And furthermore, Izzy realized that Aurora Boreala is part of the rich and powerful Boreala family in Canada and that I, Dawna (Ange) Chang, came from a rich family also. Mariana explained almost every detail of our childhood together until I left Canada. Now, Matt realized that he's actually not perfect for me. I'm somewhat glad that Mariana explained it, now, Matt can finally set out to realize the perfect wife for him is....

  
  



	17. The Healer

CHAPTER 17"The Healer."

  
  


After her story, Mariana went upstairs to her room and locked her door. She started her journal entry. Everyone downstairs was watching Ken opening the rest of his presents. He got a laptop, CDs and goggles from Tai, and Davis asked if it was his pair. Tai told the gang that he bought a new pair for Ken so he'll have goggles for diving or any other water sports since Joe and Cody got Ken a surf board. When Ken finished opening almost all of his presents, except for the mysterious box for both him and T.K., he got all sorts of gifts. While all of this was happening, Aurora and I were having a wonderful time talking and riding on the motorcycle as the breeze blew by.

"How about we go a bit faster?" Aurora asked.

"This is fast enough," I said.

"Alright then, we'll keep it at this speed," he told me.

"Let's head back," I suggested and he approved. Now we were on our way back to my house when an unknown vehicle approached us at an intense speed. We screamed as it crashed into us.

From there on, someone called for help. The ambulance came, found us both unconscious, and rescued us to the nearest hospital while the cops studied the scene of the accident. We were rushed to the hospital, but the driver of the unknown vehicle was nowhere to be found. From the hospital, one of the nurses called the house and Mariana answered the phone call from her room. While in the living room, Ken and T.K. had opened the deceitful gift and found calamity. Screams could be heard from Mariana's room while she was still on the phone. The box was full of poisonous spiders and one spidery, control spire Digimon. Every Digidestines' Digimon, except for Ken's and T.K.'s, either digivolved or armor-digivolved. They began fighting the deadly creatures while Mrs. Ichijouji fainted into her husband's arms after she saw the spiders bitting around the necks of both T.K.'s and her son's. Both of them fell unconscious as well and their Digimon were unable to move to the next level of Digivolution.

  
  


***

  
  


After the phone call, Mariana hurried downstairs to find the Digimon fighting horrible looking creatures in the living room. "What's going on here? Hey, Wishmon, you digivolved? How?"

"Arukenimon and Mummymon will be pleased. My job here is done," the evil control spire Digimon bragged as he glanced at the motionless bodies of two Digidestines. Then, he disappeared. It was quite unusual, no one opened the gate for him to return to the Digital World perhaps.

"T.K.! Ken! Tell me, what happened to them, Tykylomon," Mariana demanded. "How did you digivolve to ultimate without me?"

"Annye came and helped. Got your D-3 and D-terminal, Mariana? We'll need to contact Ange back here," Tykylomon said. She was a large, winged cat with grey fur. "Fire Blasts!" she shouted as enormous fire balls shot from her mouth. They were targeted at the deadly spiders.

"I have them! But Ange and Aurora got into an accident, and they're at the hospital! Tykylomon! Terminate them all!" Mariana commanded furiously, getting her D-3 from her left pocket while her right pocket had her mini-sized D-terminal, with tears bursting out from her eyes.

"What?" everyone who just heard the news from Mariana asked in horror.

"The spiders?" Tykylomon asked and got a positive reply from Mariana. With the others, she continued attacking the deadly spiders.

"I'll call the paramedic!" Joe shouted as he escaped from the living room and entered the kitchen to find the safest phone. He called for the ambulance while the Digimon finished off the spiders.

"No! Ken!" Mrs. Ichijouji screamed in terror of losing her son as she stood up from her husband's arms.

"It's okay now," Wishmon reassured when they'd gotten rid of all the spidery pests in the house. Every Digimon returned to their usual forms. Mariana grabbed a broom and dust pan and began sweeping the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up this mess before my dad gets home," Mariana said as she continued tidying the living room. "Ewww! Totally too revolting to clean up by simple ways. Time for some magic, Wishmon," she complained and chanted a tidying-up spell for the house. When the entire living room was cleaned, everyone was shocked and yet quite amazed. "You were supposed to get their attention from me, Wishmon," she said and got a shrug from her Digimon partner, "Never mind."

"How are Ken and T.K.?" Patamon asked.

"Not well, they've got no vital signs," Mariana stated when Joe returned with news that he called for help.

"What do we do now?" Wormmon asked.

"How about CPR and rescue breathing?" Joe asked.

"Alright," they all replied.

"Come on over, Mrs. Ichijouji, Joe here is going to instruct you on how to do CPR and rescuing breathing for Ken while I find someone to do it for T.K.," Mariana requested as she kneeled beside T.K.'s body. Ken's mom and Joe agreed, and they started their rescue job for Ken. "Now what about T.K.? Hey, Matt. Come here. I'll instruct you how to do CPR and rescue breathing for your brother."

"Good. I don't remember CPR and rescue breathing very well."

  
  


***

  
  


At the same time when the rescue breathing and CPR were being done, the spirits of Ken and T.K. were just floating around the living room. "What happened, Ken? How come we can't get back into our bodies?"

"We're dead. We're not able to return into our own bodies," Ken answered T.K. Suddenly, two other spirits emerged. "Sam? Annye? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Sam said and smiled, he was much taller and still older looking than Ken.

"Hey, Annye, what's exactly going on here?" T.K. asked as the two brothers hugged each other. "How come we're unable to return to our bodies?"

"Both of you are ghosts like us now. But this wasn't supposed to happen, T.K. I wonder what went wrong."

"Hey, Uraina, what are we going to do now? They're taking their bodies to the hospital," Sam said as the hug ended.

"You're Uraina, Annye?" Ken asked in surprise.

"Yes, Ken. She's the one that I was talking about on the tape."

"What matters now is to follow them to the hospital while we try to figure out how to get both of you back into your bodies. So much for visiting Ange and Ken on their birthdays, Sam," Annye whined. "So, where's Ange?"

"At the hospital. She and Aurora were rushed to the hospital when they got hurt," T.K. replied as the ambulance came and picked up the bodies with the others.

"I'm sorry," Sam tried to comfort Annye when she began to shed tears from her eyes onto his shoulder.

"They'll be fine," T.K. assured.

"Let's go now before both of you become permanent ghosts!" Annye said as she stopped herself from more tears. They began following the moving vehicles to the hospital.

  
  


***

  
  


"Tell me, Nurse, what happened to the guy that came in with me to the hospital?" I asked when I got up from the bed and saw her entering the room with a clipboard.

"Oh. Unfortunately, he was injured badly so he's in critical condition in another room," the nurse answered as she wrote something onto the clipboard. "You're very lucky that you don't even have one single scratch on you."

"Please take me there," I begged as I recalled the recent accident.

"Alright then, but just for a few minutes since you're not hurt. But don't interrupt the doctor or the patient," the young nurse said kindly as she led me to the room.

I could see the doctors as well as other nurses inside the room, trying to heal him, through the clear window that they've forgotten to lower the blinds on. They came out and I asked one of them how Aurora was doing. The doctor said that he's stable for now, but he also said that he's not sure if his patient will make it through the night.

"Can I stay with him for some while, Doctor?" I begged kindly. "I promise I won't disturb his rest."

"Okay then," the doctor agreed when there was an emergency call. "Nurse, come with me," he requested and they dashed away to the entrance so they could sadly welcome two unexcepted patients. The paramedic lifted the bodies out of the truck and rushed them into the hospital to the nearest available room for more doctors and nurses while the others ran as well to be seated so some of them can wait to fill out papers.

Inside the room, I was seated near Aurora asleep in the bed with needles and other junk that might have no-good effect on him. "I'm sorry, Aurora. It was my fault that you ended up like this, I shouldn't have suggested riding on your motorcycle in the first place. And I should have warned you sooner. I should have been more alarmed at my nightmare and refused the ride. I have special powers to heal me but it'll take more than special medicine to heal you. But, I'll cure you myself if it takes all of my healing powers, Aurora. You don't deserve to die. I am sorry," I cried as I held his hand. "Let the healer heal the sick, let me heal him quick!" I repeated as I kept hold of his hand. My healing powers started to flowed through my hands and into his body. Eventually, he'll be well again.

After ten minutes, he was healed, but he was still asleep and that was okay. I found an eternity band or perhaps a wedding ring inside a small blue box inside the pocket of his jacket. I studied it and discovered that it was meant for me. What led me to this was a small note found inside the same pocket when I tried to place the ring back in. He was going to surprise me on my birthday. After this discovery, I became frustrated and I decided to write him a reply. Fortunately, I found a pen and a small note pad along with his note.

While I was writing him a reply, the others found out that Ken and T.K. didn't make it. "What's going to happen now, Annye, if we become permanent ghosts?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Let's check on Ange and Aurora now and see if they're okay," Annye suggested, "Then, we'll see what happens until midnight."

  
  


***

  
  


After writing the message, I tore the page out of his note pad and slipped it into the blue box containing the ring. Then I returned his stuff back into his pocket. "Take care, Aurora," I said as I kissed him gently on his lips and one tear dripped onto his cheek unexpectedly. With tears falling from my eyes and onto the floor, I slowly started walking towards the door to exit the room so he can get some rest as he heals. When I touched the doorknob, I felt drowsily exhausted. I fainted as the door opened from the other side. Before I fell onto the cool floor, the person who opened the door caught me.

"Ange! You should take better care of yourself," Matt said as he was aided by Tai to help me onto the nearest seat. All the other Digidestines were there with their Digimon while Ken's parents were still in the room with the motionless bodies.

"What happened to her, Annye?" T.K.'s asked, still floating around.

"She's used up half of her healing powers to save Aurora. Now, she's going to have to use the stone to cure her sickness before she loses all of her healing powers," Annye explained.

"Can't we help her?" Ken asked.

"I'm afraid we can't, Ken," Annye declared, "but I can tell her how to use the stone."

"How?" T.K. and Ken asked at the same time.

"Through her psychic connection with Ange," Sam replied as Annye began contacting me when she closed her eyes.

"Oh," the new ghosts said.

The other kids were sitting just right outside of the room where Ken's parents were. As for me, I was with them, still asleep. "I've got it!" I shouted as I startled the others when I woke up.

"Got what, Ange?" Mariana asked.

"I know how to use the stone," I answered. "And I have a way to save both of them."

"You mean Ken and T.K.?" Wishmon asked.

"Yep! Just help me get there, Mariana," I requested as I got up with a warning of an approaching migraine. Mariana helped me in and I placed a chair between the two beds. "Don't cry, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji, I'll bring back Ken for you. As for you, Matt, I can save T.K. also. Just trust me on this," I demanded as I sat down on the chair.

"Okay," they all answered.

"How are you going to do that, Ange?" Wormmon asked.

"With this stone crushed and equally divided into two portions," I replied as I took off the pendant from the chain and handed it to Mariana. "Would you do the honour?"

"Gladly," she answered as she accepted the opal stone. She magically conjured up a small metallic plate onto the table over Ken's bed. When they became startled at her powers, she reassured, "Don't worry. I'll fix things up later." Then, she clutched the stone in her left hand. She created a tiny hole through through hand as she crushed the stone so the dust of the stone could escape onto the plate. Then she divided them equally with the blink of the eyes. "Done."

"Good. Let's see. We'll help Ken first and, Mariana, make sure that there are no intruders watching or entering. Okay?" I requested and she nodded.

"Think she could do it?" Ken asked.

"Absolutely!" Sam replied as Annye reopened her eyes.

"There's just one problem," Annye said and paused. "The stone can only heal one person."

All three of them were alarmed by her immediate bad news. "Then, who is it going to be?" T.K. and Mariana asked.

"Both of them. I'll heal them both."

"You can't heal them both with just one stone, Ange," Mariana reminded.

"Besides, the stone was meant for you to heal yourself, Ange," Wishmon added.

"I must admit that the stone can only help one of them, but we can't be selfish. I'm going to assist the stone to heal them both," I confessed, "even if it takes all of my energy. We have to do. Don't you understand, Wishmon? We have to help them before midnight before they are fully turned to ghosts."

"That only leaves us with fifteen minutes," Patamon mumbled to himself when he saw the clock.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"If their bodies lose all their warmth, I'll never be able to save them," I explained. "Now, help me."

"Alright," they all answered.

"Now, Mariana, sprinkle half of it over Ken's wound on his neck while I sprinkle the other half on T.K.'s," I ordered and she nodded. Both of us used our magic to sprinkle the dust carefully. "Okay then, now for the hardest part," I said as I grabbed hold of one hand of Ken and one hand of T.K.

"Transporting healing powers into their bodies through the hands," Annye and I said together to the others.

"Just ten minutes left," Palmon said, "Think she could do it, Mimi?"

"Of course," Mimi, Patamon and Wormmon said together.

"She has to," Gatomon added.

"And she will," Wishmon said. "Nothing is impossible."

"You said it, Wishmon! All of us must have faith in her," Gabumon agreed.

"'Cause if we don't, she'll die with them," Mariana confessed sadly with tears dripping from both eyes. What Mariana just said shocked the gang and Ken's parents.

"Don't worry, Mariana, we know she can do it," Agumon encouraged.

"Yeah, that's right!" Gomamon said and the others agreed.

"Perhaps," Mariana said as she magically wiped her tears away, "no way she's going to lose." I continued my concentration while the others watched.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Don't own Digimon.... Sorry if I forgotten to mention it in some chapters...


	18. Identities and secrets are unveiled

CHAPTER 18"Identities and secrets are unveiled."

  
  


Four minutes before midnight, I let loose of their hands to check their vital signs. When I found none, I told them, "Don't worry, the healing will take two more minutes." Through psychic connection with Annye, I send my thoughts to Annye as I closed my eyes, "Hey, Annye. Tell Ken and T.K. to get back into their bodies now! By the way, and thanks for the stone. Happy birthday and my gift to you, their safety. Bye for now. Talk to you later."

"Okay, Ken, T.K., you better get going before your wounds are healed without you," Annye said informed.

"Bye then, Annye. Bye, Sam," T.K. said as he floated towards his body.

"Farewell, T.K.," Annye and Sam said together.

"Bye, Annye. Bye, Sam," Ken said as he floated towards his body.

"Bye-bye, Ken," Annye replied.

"Farewell, and good luck, Ken," Sam said to his little brother as Ken and T.K. entered their bodies.

"Let's go, Uraina, and celebrate your birthday," Sam said as he grabbed her hand. She blushed.

"Huh? Okay," Annye answered with a smile. "I guess everything's fine now. Bye, guys."

"Huh?" Ken and T.K. asked and laughed in unison as Sam and Annye left the hospital.

"Cody! Go and find the doctor!" Davis ordered as Ken and T.K. tried to get out of their beds.

"Right!" Cody said and dashed out of the room.

"No, don't try to move yet," Ken's parents and Matt said to their impatient patients, and they chatted with each other while I tried to exit the room to check on Aurora.

"Where're you going?" Tentomon asked me before I could reach the door, and directed everyone's attention to me.

"Thanks for saving my son," Mrs. Ichijouji said gratefully.

"Thanks for everything," Mr. Ichijouji added.

"Thank you, Ange," Matt said as he brought out his hand, ready for a hand shake.

I hugged him instead with tears. As I let go of him, I replied, "Goodbye, Matt. Bye, guys."

"Thanks for healing Ken," Wormmon said with appreciation.

"And for healing T.K. too," Patamon added while my migraine worsened as I continued walking towards the door one hand touching my forehead.

"We owe you a lot. If you need anything, just ask," Yolei shouted.

"Don't go!" Davis shouted.

"Are you all right, Miss?" the doctor asked as he saw me weak.

"I'm okay. You better check on the other two back there," I suggested and the doctor hurried to work. "Bye, Cody," I said as he entered and I passed him by. I fainted again. Luckily, Mariana's dad caught me.

"Hey, Sweetie," he greeted his daughter as she rushed towards him.

"Hi, Daddy," Mariana greeted her father. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from the hospital about Ange and Aurora. I tried calling the house but no one answered the phone, but I got a message from someone named Agumon on the answering machine that you'll be here. So I rushed here with Ange's car and here I am."

"Agumon? What do you have to say about yourself, playing with Ange's answering machine without permission?" Tai asked in an angry tone as the doctor exited the room after stating that Ken and T.K. were miraculously okay.

"I have to say that I'm the best," Agumon answered, acting conceited as he folded his arms and shut his eyes.

"And I agree totally," Tai replied as he tickled Agumon and both laughed.

Mr. Chaikary gently placed me onto a chair inside the room and asked his daughter, "Sweetie, why didn't you tell me that she was this ill? I know about some herbs that could have helped her."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but it was a secret. I'm not permitted to tell anyone that we're both Digidestines and that these kids as well are. But now that everyone here knows, tell me, Daddy, about the herbs that could have helped her."

"Well, Sweetie, you're in luck 'cause I was Digidestine too. I had a Gabumon who taught me about many herbs. All the herbs interested me, but the one that most interested me was the herb that's able to fully bring back a person's strength."

"What does it look like, Mr. Chaikary?" Kari interrupted.

"And where can we find it?" Gatomon asked.

"Well, from Gabumon's story, he said that it looks like an ordinary white rose," he answered.

"Okay, that's easy enough, we'll just get her some white roses now," Davis replied.

"It's not that easy. It's a rare white rose that can only be found in rare places in the Digital World."

"Well that's simple enough, Mr. Chaikary, we'll go and look for it in the Digital World. Ah! No! I didn't bring my laptop with me!"

"Actually, Izzy, none of us brought a laptop," Yolei expressed.

"Then, we'll just have to use one of the hospital's computers," Tai suggested.

"But we can't," Cody said. "I don't think there'll be any laptops for us to use."

"Magical laptop in my bedroom, quickly be transported safely into this room!" Mariana chanted in her head and raised her hand. Instantly, her laptop appeared, floating just above her palm until she grabbed it. She unfolded it, and found one new message. She opened it. "It's Gennai," she said as she listened to the animated message with an image of Gennai.

"Hey, Mariana. I've got good news for Ange. I realized that the flower she was seeking is here with me all along. I've been planting and taking care of them. And, I've got lots of them, so she's welcomed to come and take one anytime. Oh, got to go, talk later. Bye, Mariana. Send my good news to Ange, and tell her that I'll be waiting for her to come and pick up the rose," the figure of Gennai spoke as the others listened.

"I guess, she's been looking for the flower all along," Mr. Chaikary thought quietly.

"Now that we've found the flower, who's going to get it?" Veemon asked.

"We'll go, Veemon!" Davis replied and Veemon agreed. "Digi-port open!" Davis shouted as he placed his D-3 near Mariana's laptop screen while Mariana turned the screen to face Davis and Veemon.

"I'm coming too, I'm not going to let Davis mess things up for all of us," Cody said, "Ready to go, Armadillomon?" His Digimon answered yes, and they left as well.

"Hey, Mariana. Isn't the kid with the goggles Davis?" her precious dad asked.

"Well, actually, yes," Mariana confessed uneasily. "I guess, I'll just have to erase everyone's memory afterwards," she said to herself quietly while they asked her father how he knew about Davis. They conversed until Davis and Cody returned with a white rose and their Digimon.

"Well, everyone's back," Mariana gladly interrupted.

"Yep! Everyone's back, including you, Maria," Davis pointed out.

"What! You've mistaken, I'm not Maria," Mariana rejected. "My name's Kamari Chaikary."

"That's not what we heard," Veemon said.

"All of you heard? Including Davis?" Mariana asked desperately and got yes. "How did they hear me from the Digital World? I changed the computer's settings to silent mode, so no one from inside my laptop can hear us."

"Sorry, Mariana. I forgot to tell you that I changed it so it'll be more convenient when chatting online with the other Digidestines," Wishmon confessed.

"It's okay, Wishmon, don't feel too guilty," Mariana explained, "Besides, they could always forget."

"Welcome back, Maria," Davis said in a good mood that he was ready to shake hands with her and be friends again.

"Yeah, that's great," she answered as she shook his hands. "Now, let's focus on getting Ange's strength back. Daddy, exactly how we're supposed to use the rose to help her?"

"Well theoretically speaking, since she's eighteen, she'll need to devour eighteen petals at once," he answered.

"How are we going to get her to swallow all eighteen petals at once when she's still unconscious?" T.K. asked.

"I'll gladly swallow all of them if they taste like pizza," Armadillomon replied with a hungry stomach growling.

"Actually, Armadillomon, I don't think it'll even taste like pizza. But if you insist, you could, when you get yourself another flower. This one is for Ange," Mariana eyed him.

"No need, I just lost my appetite," he answered as his stomach stopped growling.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some snacks when we get home. Okay, Armadillomon?" Cody assured him quietly.

Mariana used her powers to levitate the rose. Then, she skillfully plucked eighteen petals magically. Moving her hands accordingly, she formed the petals into a small ball. Concentrating with her eyes closed, she focused on sending the flowery ball into my body. She sent it directly to my heart.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Don't own Digimon....One more chapter to go, before I start part 2, which hopefully is more exciting.


	19. A new beginning

CHAPTER 19"A new beginning."

  
  


With the petals in place, I awoke with renewed strength. "Thanks for everything, all of you."

"No problem," Davis humbly replied. "Now, what's next, Maria? Since we're friends again and I've forgiven you, aren't you going to offer showing me some of your magic tricks so I can try them out?"

"What's Davis up to this time?" Ken wondered.

"Something bad, of course," T.K. thought immediately.

"Watch out for Davis' plot to get you, Kari," Yolei scared her.

"Yolei," Kari replied uneasily.

"Yeah, Kari. Beware of Davis' hair-brain scheme," Tai joked along with Yolei.

"Actually, Tai. It's more like this. Beware of Mariana, Davis, she's going to explode on you," Hawkmon said as Mariana appeared angry.

"My daughter's not like that," Mr. Chaikary defended as Mariana lightened up with a smile.

"You're absolutely right, Davis!" Mariana agreed willingly. "And my most spectacular trick requires all of you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them," she said when Davis and his band of friends became speechless. They all agreed for the magic trick while I agreed so they wouldn't be suspicious about her scheme. They were about to experience her most remarkable magic trick.

"Go on, Mariana, we're ready," Davis insisted and Mariana told us to listen up carefully. She cast forgetfulness spells on all of the Digidestines, their Digimon, Ken's parents so they could never remember anything that happened around Annye, Wishmon, her dad, me and herself. According to all of them, they've never met us and they know nothing about us. Along with this spell, she transported them back to their homes so they could rest. Also, she sent Ken's birthday presents from the house to his room. According to all of them, Ken's party was at his house. To erase all proof, she destroyed the papers that Ken's parents and Matt filled out at the hospital. For Aurora now, she erased the part with meeting the Digidestined kids and Ken's parents until he took me on a ride.

"Okay then, Ange, we'll come back with your luggage and drive you to the airport."

"Oh, that's okay, Mr. Chaikary, I think I'll walk there," I said as I gazed at Aurora through the window.

"Are you sure?" Mariana asked. "What about your belongings?"

"I'll just blink them with me. Besides, I need some time alone," I replied, without budging.

"Bye then, Ange," her dad said. "Come on, Mariana, let's go."

"Okay, bye, Ange," Mariana replied when she joined her dad to the exit path.

"Bye, Mr. Chaikary. Bye, Mariana. It's up to you now. Good luck," I offered as I turned to see them go.

"Tell me, Dad, about all your adventures as a Digidestine," Mariana requested kindly.

"Okay, Sweetie. I'll tell you all about it when we get home," he answered her.

  
  


***

  
  


(Mariana is the narrator now.)

On board the plane as it took off, Ange stared out the window, fixing her eyes on the urbanized land and the waters. She cried one last tear, wetting her sad face even more. She long to stay, but she's forced to leave. No one can bring her back to Japan except herself now as the plane gained altitude. "You're on your own now, Dawna. Again, you're on your own," Ange mumbled to herself so the passenger sitting beside her wouldn't be affected by her sad emotions.

"Japan's even more beautiful from up here, don't you think so, Miss?" the strange young man asked her.

"Miss Chang. And I don't think Japan is more beautiful from up here. It's more amazing from down there," she said as she toughened up while she turned her gaze away from the window to meet this stranger sitting beside her.

"Oh? Really?" he asked. This stranger seems to be Joe's older brother.

"Absolutely!" Ange exclaimed.

"Then why are you leaving away from Japan on this plane, Miss Chang?"

"Call me Ange. I've got no choice, I have a responsibility to heal, but I need to understand more about modern and ancient medicines. Because Japan's too distracting, I need some time off to learn it by myself."

"You're studying to be a doctor?"

"Not really. But I'm sure that you don't need to be a doctor to heal a friend in pain, Sir," Ange answered him.

"You can call me Jim. Actually, everyone calls me Jim," the stranger introduced.

"Are there any chances that you're related to Joe Kido?" Ange asked.

"He's my little brother. He's trying to become a doctor. Do you know him?" Jim asked her in curiosity.

"Not really. I've just heard about him," Ange answered him. "Oh no, he's Joe's brother!" Ange thought in her head.

The morning when Aurora woke up, he found Ange's message. He read it out loud to himself, "To my dearest Aurora. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Regretfully, I'll be leaving soon without you. My plane is waiting. Thanks for the thoughtful gift, but I can't accept it. 'Cause the only birthday present that I want from you is to see you well, so take care. Farewell, for now. I'll miss you. Your pal, Dawna." He was devastated by her note but he managed not to risk his health, instead, he said in his head, Don't worry, Dawna, I'll be right here waiting for you.

  
  


***

  
  


"How was school?" Wishmon asked me after I returned from school in the evening. A week had passed since Ange left and Wishmon and I were busy taking care of things while my dad works the night shifts.

"It was boring as usual," I answered her.

"How are the others doing? They haven't found out your true identity yet, have they?" she asked me.

"The others are doing fine for now, Wishmon. And no, they haven't found out yet or else it would have been an interesting day at school today," I replied. "Ready to go to the Digital World, Wishmon?"

"What about your homework?"

"This is my homework, Wishmon. Don't worry, I'm already done with my school homework at school during the lunch period. We've got to worry more about the construction," I answered her.

"Right! We still have a lot of work to do before the others defeat Malomyotismon," Wishmon agreed.

"Then, when we're ready, we'll make our move," I added.

"And the stage will be set for the Digidestines to receive their last test," Wishmon said.

"Digi-port open!" I yelled as I placed the D-3 near the screen, and the portal opened to transport Wishmon and I to the Digital World.

  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED.

  
  


Author's Notes: Currently working on part 2.....Anyways, I don't own Digimon.


End file.
